


The Scents of Legacy

by BennettGumball



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alpha Chad Charming, Alpha Jay (Disney), Alpha Mal (Disney), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bad Coping Habits, Beta Ben, Beta Doug, F/F, F/M, G!P, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Isle of the Lost (Disney) is a Terrible Place, Jealous mal, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Audrey, Omega Carlos de Vil, Omega Evie (Disney), Rutting, Self-Harm, United States of Auradon is Somewhat Better, bad habits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BennettGumball/pseuds/BennettGumball
Summary: The goal was easy. Get into Auradon High, gain the trust of the idiots there and kill the Royal Family. Mal wouldn't have a problem doing it. Except that she wasn't on her own. With her were three kids she knew from school. Evie, Carlos, and Jay. Two Omegas and another Alpha. Mal had to drag them along with her. But luckily they had something good about them so it wouldn't just be her doing this alone. The purple-haired girl was exact. She always planned out something if she was going to do it. But one thing she didn't plan out is gaining feelings. Especially with the three her mother brought as slaves for her.





	1. Trapped

Auradon, the kingdom of dreams. She remembered wanting to come here as a child, to be free of her mother’s reign. But now that didn’t matter, the only thing that did was the mission. To kill the royal family. Beast, Belle and their perfect son, Ben. Her mother’s instructions were simple, gain the trust and destroy from the inside. She could have done it by herself but now she dragged on extra weight. Two Omegas and some low-life Alpha. She knew them of course, from school. Evie Mills, Carlos De Vil, and Jay Sultan. Her mother brought them for her, as body slaves or just slaves. Mal told her she didn’t need them but she had done it anything. Just like anything else. But now it was too late to regret it. They were on their way into Auradon High, school of the purest of the pure. The exact wrong place for them. 

 

Mal and the others were lead down a few hallways surrounded by guards and even the Fairy Godmother herself. The special treatment it seems. They were lead to two conjoined rooms, one for Alphas and the other for the Omegas. Mal was placed with Jay and the other two with each other. 

 

“Now children, I know that you have had a less than fortunate life on the Isle but our Prince and King wish to make it right for you. I suppose you all know what you have presented as so we have taken the liberty to give you suppressants of your own. Most of the kids here take them but they are not mandatory. If you chose not to take them, please remember that you will be responsible for your actions if anything goes wrong. Now I must press to other matters throughout the school so for now, I will leave you to yourselves. School will start for you in three days time. Good day,” The Fairy Godmother said before leaving with the guards. Mal waited until the clanging stopped down the hall and let out a loud whistle, calling the other three to attention. 

 

“Fucking listen to me this once and I’ll leave you alone or whatever,” Mal said sighing. “I know that my mother purchased you for me so don’t pretend to hide it. I’m not all like my mother unlike what most people think. As long as you are with me, you will be free to do whatever or whoever you like. I could care less, I don’t need some fucking sex slave.” 

 

“For some reason, I don’t believe you,” Jay said with a sly look on his face. “I mean you have two Omegas and one stunning Alpha in your possession. You’re not going to get jealous if someone else wants to claim us?”

 

“You’re not mine to claim and I don’t want you. Fuck anyone or anything you like, not my problem,” Mal stated.

 

“That’s fine with me. I’ve already seen a sweet piece of ass on the way in any way,” Jay said, rubbing his hands together. “Hopefully she’s not with some Auradon snob.” 

 

“Are you talking about Audrey, daughter of Sleeping Beauty?” Evie said, causing them all to look at her. “What? I’ve done my research about this place before coming here.” 

 

“How? There’s barely any books on the Isle,” Carlos said, giving in his opinion. 

 

“My magic mirror of course. Lets me see anything I like if I ask with a rhythm. No one is allowed to touch it though, sorry,” Evie said, shrugging. 

 

“Fine by me. I hate magic anyway,” Carlos said, scoffing. 

 

“Well ok then, if we’re chatting,” Mal said, sitting up. “Guess we should get to know each other right?”

 

“But everyone knows you,” Carlos said. “Why would we get to know you again?” 

 

“So we can build trust or something, I don’t know. There’s no point of keeping secrets from you guys even if my mother wants me to,” Mal said. “So who’s first?”

 

“Dibs,” Jay says, flipping out of bed. “Jay Sultan, son of Jafar. Isle of the Lost’s renowned thief and charmer.” He smirks and winks at Carlos and Evie. “I can lift anything and no one will ever know that it was me.” Evie and Mal were unimpressed but Carlos was looking at him with bright eyes. 

 

“Guess I’ll go next. Evie Mills, the prettiest girl on the Isle of the Lost. I can cook, clean, sew and bake. I have been trained from birth to be the perfect Omega and I’m pretty sure that I’ve owned up to the term. My goal here I guess it to find a prince, an Alpha, to marry and I will rule his kingdom under his nose,” Evie said, drifting off into her mind. 

 

“Princes suck. Get yourself a guy like me,” Jay says and smirks. Evie flips him off. 

 

“Uh I’m Carlos I guess. Unfortunate to be born as an Omega. I’m not good at anything really except doing basic chores. I’m obedient, maybe, my mother goes back and forth saying that. I can do anything you ask of me,” Carlos said, smiling sadly. He looked back and forth at Mal and Jay like he was looking for their approval. “Mal?” 

 

“My turn huh?” She said and hissed, stretching her arms. “Mal, no last name. Alpha due to magic so that’s why I’m more influential than most. Skilled with blades, practicing my magic and I might be the most powerful Alpha that you’ll ever meet. That enough for you?” 

 

“Why’s everyone so scared of you?” Evie asked. “I mean you all know I only showed up 2 years ago. So why is everyone so afraid of you?” 

 

“She forced a villain on her knees. An Alpha villain,” Jay said, shuttering. “It was the dopest thing I’ve ever seen but also the scariest. And she was only 13.” 

 

“I swear that was the day I presented and I was 11. 11,” Carlos said, remembering it. “Still have nightmares to this day.”  

 

“He was disrespecting me, I had to put him in his place,” Mal shrugged. Jay chuckled and she looked at him. “What?” 

 

“This’ll be a weird question but out of all of us, which is one you would fuck first?” Jay joked. 

 

“I’m not answering that. Mind your business,” Mal said. “Now we have to go over a plan to end this fucking place but I’m too tired to think now. I’m going to take a nap then we’ll scout this place out. Sound like a plan?” 

 

“Sure, I’m pretty tired too,” Jay said. He kicked his feet up on his bed, pulling his beanie over his eyes. Mal turned over, facing away from the Omegas and soon falling asleep. 

_ The Dragon Queen stood over her, glaring down. The girl whimpered on the ground, clutching the wound on her side. _

 

_ “Why must you disobey me Mal? Have I not given you everything?” Maleficent said, looking down at her daughter in disappointment.  _

 

_ “You’ve given me nothing but pain!” A young Mal screamed, tears pouring down her eyes. “You ruined me!” _

 

_ “I’ve given you everything. If it wasn’t for me, you would have died the day you were born and been some abomination,” Maleficent said callously. “I saved you.” _

 

_ “You’ve damned me!”  _

Mal woke up, looking around. Evie and Carlos had already started a nest from what she could see in their room and Jay was playing video games on the rooms tv. She sat up, putting her boots one. Wait, she took them off? 

 

“Jay,” She called, trying to get his attention. He looked over quickly then back at the screen. 

 

“What’s up sleepy-head. You’ve been out for over an hour,” He said. 

 

“Yeah ok, whatever, who took my boots off?” She asked, curiously looking over at the sleeping Omegas. 

 

“One of them. Carlos or whatever her name is,” Jay said, brushing it off. 

 

“Evie,” Mal said, recalling. 

 

“Yes?” Evie said, suddenly waking up. Her hair was sticking to her cheek due to drool and her eyes were lazily blinking. 

 

Mal was stunned by the pure beauty the girl showed in her sleepy state. “Uh, nothing. Wake Carlos up, we need to go. It should be time to eat soon if it isn’t already and I’m not having you starve on my watch.”

 

“Ok,” Evie said. She leaned down next Carlos and whispered in his ear. He grumbled, moving closer to her. The boy snuggled more to Evie and she giggled lightly. “Come on Carlos, we got to go.” 

 

“Fine, mmmm,” He grumbled, sitting up. “Where are we going?” 

 

“To eat and look around,” Mal said. “Bring everything you need.” The two Omegas nodded and got up, getting ready. “Jay, are you ready?” 

 

“Yeah uh in a second,” He said, continuing to play the game. “Fucking bullshit!” He yelled, getting irritated every time he died. 

 

“Turn it off, let’s go,” Mal said. 

 

“Just one more round,” He said, starting it up again. Mal walked over and unplugged the system, making him shoot up angry. “Why’d you do that?!” 

 

“Because we need to go and eat. I’m not having two Omegas hungry on my watch,” Mal said. 

 

“Then take them and go! Let me enjoy this!” Jay yelled, puffing out his chest. 

 

“You do not want to start this Jay, I will easily put you on your knees,” She growled. “Let’s go.” 

 

Jay huffed and puffed out his chest until he decided it was meaningless. “Fine but I’m playing when I get back.” 

 

“Whatever, I just want to eat before it’s closed,” Mal said. They left the room and walked as a segregated group down the hall. 

 

“If I were a mess hall? Where would I be?” Jay said to himself as they looked around. 

 

“Oh, you’re looking for the mess hall?” A voice said from behind them. They all quickly turned around and glared at them. “I just overheard.” 

 

“Who are you?” Mal said, staring the person up and down. 

 

“Doug. Son of Dopey. The mess hall is down this way, I can walk you there,” Doug said. His eyes focused on Evie and Mal felt a wave of jealousy wash over her and her Alpha.

 

“Just point us where it is, we can find it,” Mal said, moving through them and stepping in front of Evie defensively. 

 

“Uh ok. It’ll be better if I lead you though,” Doug said. The shorter boy tried to look past Mal at Evie but the Alpha towered over him. “Just follow me.” Doug walked down the hall and Mal followed, keeping her eyes on him. The way he looked at Evie made her Alpha want to rip his throat out but keeping a cruel eye on him was fine for now. He was walking sort of slow to fall behind Mal and look at Evie. Mal looked at Evie and the Omega was looking at her, up and down her body. Realizing that she was spotted, Evie quickly looked away and blushed. “Here it is. The mess hall. I guess you’re new here so breakfast is from 7-10, lunch is from 12:30-1:45 and dinner is from 6:30-8. But if you ever miss any of those times, there are vending machines all around campus.” 

 

“Thanks. We can handle it from here,” Mal said, walking away. The others followed her as they walked up to a line, grabbing a tray. They were given cheeseburgers and fries, something they had only had the enjoyment of seeing in magazines or newspapers. 

 

Sitting by themselves in a secluded part of the cafeteria, Mal searched the area. She spotted out stereotypes, jocks, popular kids and the nerds. The others were mixes of those and more but she couldn’t find herself caring. Until something knocked her in the back of the head. 

 

“You’re Cruella De Vil’s kid right?” A voice said, coming from the side of them. Mal looked at Carlos who was beginning to panic. “Yeah, of course. Your color scheme.” 

 

“What do you want?” Jay said, speaking up for the Omega boy.

 

“I’m Jane, the school designer. I always loved studying your mother’s work even if she is a villain. Does she make your clothes too or did she teach you?” The girl said. 

 

“Um uh, I don’t know. I just kinda took whatever she gave me,” Carlos said. “Why are you asking?” 

 

“Cause you look like her. It’s not a bad thing, I wish I looked like my mother,” Jane said. Mal could tell Carlos was getting increasingly uncomfortable talking about his mother.

 

“Well sucks for you, this conversation is over,” Mal said, stepping in. “See you later, daughter of?” 

 

“Oh, daughter of Fairy Godmother,” Jane said. “And yeah, I’ll leave you guys. Bye Carlos.” Jane walked off and Mal watched the Omega boy relax. 

 

“Looks like she liked you huh Carlos?” Jay said, bumping his shoulder. “Maybe you should look for an Alpha while you’re here huh?” 

 

Mal growled under her breath, very disliking the idea of him or Evie finding another Alpha. 

 

“Shut up Jay, just let me eat,” Carlos said, focusing on his food. He met eyes with Mal who gave him a slight nod of approval and he began to eat. 

 

“Whatever man but all I know is that there was to be at least one Omega here who are looking to explore their choices with an Isle Alpha. Plus I’m charming,” Jay said, grinning. “Maybe her over there, blue dress.” 

 

Mal looked over and saw who he was eyeing. A darker girl with long black hair in a high ponytail. 

 

“Excuse me while I go work my magic,” Jay said. He fixed his hair perfectly and got up, walking over to the girl. She and her friends looked at him confused as he tried to work his charm, hitting on her. Mal watched and felt a deep jealously brew in her chest. Jay shouldn’t be over there, flirting with some random girl. He should be here, talking to her like he had been since they came here. Her Alpha burned inside of her as she watched the other Alpha chatted up a storm with the girl. And it only made it worse that the girl was laughing and smiling at her. After a few more minutes passed, Jay came back over with a large grin on his face. 

 

“Her digits were taken by the one and only,” Jay said, smirking. “Her name is Beli and listen to this, her parents are Aladdin and Jasmin. My dad will be so siked.” 

 

“Let me see the number,” Mal said and he handed it to her. Mal looked over the numbers and rage burned through her, manifesting as fire in her palm. The sliver of paper scorched up and Jay looked destroyed. “Oops, sorry man.”

 

“Mal,” He groaned. “I was this close. She was an Omega too damn it.” 

 

“Guess you’ll have to look somewhere else. It’s too hurtful to your pride if you ask for her number again,” Mal said. He glared at her and began to eat his food, pissed off. Mal felt her Alpha calm down as she looked at the three around her. She looked over at Evie and a warmth blossomed in her chest. She quickly looked away to Carlos and felt the same warmth again. Discreetly shaking her head, she looked at Jay and the heat was back, just like before. Mal knew what it was but she wouldn’t let herself say it even in her brain. But her Alpha knew what it was. She imprinted on them and now she would do anything to be with them. They would be her pack even if she had to go through her mother to make it happen.


	2. Wellness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy, Mal's using her Omega flirting skills (she has none)

Evie. Evie has stalked her mind since they got back from dinner. The Omega had been the first to get through the walls she had set up around herself. And Mal couldn’t figure out why. Maybe it was the fact that they were the only girls together and it made them connect in a way that Mal hasn’t had before. Maybe it was her brown eyes that drowned her with ease. Or maybe it was her curves that had all of them staring, no matter what she was doing. 

 

Mal groaned, stuffing her pillow in her face. She’s never dealt with a crush of this magnitude before. Yes, she’s always thought Evie was wonderful on the Isle but she never talked to her. There was something about the Omega that made Mal rethink everything she was doing. And of course, her mother never taught her how to talk to girls or anyone for the matter. Mal had done that all on her own. She rolled over, glaring at the door that separated her and Jay from the Omegas. The wood was thin that she could easily break through it and take what she wanted but that wasn’t the Auradon way. It wasn’t the princely way. Would Mal have to act like a prince to get Evie to like her? No, what was she thinking? She could charm Evie all on her own. She took a deep breath and got up, walking over to the window. Opening it, she swung her legs outside and sat on the ledge. 

 

She needed to focus on the plan in hand. Killing the Royal family. The main problem was getting the trust of them. The simplest way was through Ben, their beta son. She couldn’t whip him in submission and her word with her Alpha status, not this would be a challenge. But challenges were her favorite thing. 

 

“What are you doing out here by yourself?” She heard a feminine voice say, making her jump. Mal turned around to see Evie there, leaning on the other side of the window. Her blue hair was tied in a bun on her head and she was in short shorts and a large t-shirt. The moonlight shining down perfectly enlightened her features, making Mal stare. “Mal?”

 

“Why are you awake?” The Alpha said, regaining her focus. She turned away and heard Evie sit next to her. 

 

“Couldn’t sleep. Takes me a while once I’m in a new place. Why are you awake?” Evie asked, looking at her. 

 

“Thinking about our plan. We didn’t get to talk much after we ate,” Mal said, recalling the evening.  

 

“Yeah with Jay and Carlos fighting over the tv, I couldn’t hear myself think,” She giggled and Mal’s heart lurched out of her chest. “But why are you sitting on the ledge? We’re 4 stories from the ground.” 

 

“I…..just always used to do this when I needed to think. Hang out the window of my tower. My mother didn’t care, she sometimes even pushed me out. But anyway, it helps me think,” Mal told her and Evie nodded. 

 

“Mother. I couldn’t even call my mother that, it was always Ms. Grimhilde. Or your majesty. I’ve always had a strange relationship with her,” Evie said, sighing. 

 

“Yeah, I know what you mean. It’s like the women villains are eviler,” Mal joked and Evie giggled. 

 

“I know, I mean who stuck a stick up their butts?” Evie said, laughing loudly. Mal chuckled. 

 

“Beats me, Evie,” Mal laughed back. “I have a question if you don’t mind me asking.”

 

“Depends,” Evie says. 

 

“On what?” Mal asks. 

 

“For what it’s about,” Evie says, looking at her. They stared into each other’s eyes and Mal would have thrown up her heart if she could. 

 

“Um ok. It’s about why you didn’t come to school until two years ago. Why?” Mal says. 

 

“My mother didn’t want me to. Thought that I wasn’t ready, that I wasn’t perfect yet. I either was too chubby, too smart or too ugly. I needed to be beautiful in every way and I’m still not there yet. I still have too much fat and my face is chubby. I also read too much but that’s something that I’m not willing to change,” Evie tells her. “And that fact only emphasizes that I shouldn’t have eaten today. I gained too much.” 

 

“Evie, you’re beautiful. You’re not too chubby, you have hips and curves all in the right places. Perfect for an Alpha Prince to hold on to. Your face is magnificent. Light makeup looks great on you. And I’m pretty sure you’re smarter than me. That’s just great. Any person who doesn’t think that is an idiot. You’re amazing.” Mal just says what comes to her brain naturally. She stares off at Auradon, not recognizing the words she’s saying. There’s something that awakens whenever she talks to Evie so why hold it back? “Beautiful.” Evie was silent, feeling tears build up in her eyes. Mal turned and looked at her, “Did I say something wrong?”

 

“No, no no. Just haven’t heard that before, especially about me. I wonder if you even mean it,” Evie said, chuckling as she wiped away tears. 

 

“Why would I say it if I didn’t mean it? You are one of the most beautiful Omegas that I’ve ever met,” Mal said. “Anyone would be proud and happy to call you theirs.” 

 

“I…..I don’t know what to say,” Evie whispered, looking down. 

 

“How about neither of us say anything? Let’s just go to sleep,” MAl said. She turned around and walked back into the bedroom, Evie following her. “Are you ok to sleep now?” 

 

“I don’t think so but I’ll just snuggle in the nest me and Carlos made,” Evie said. 

 

“How about you sleep with me?” Mal said and instantly regretted it with the look on Evie’s face. “No, I mean sleep in the same bed. Just to sleep.” 

 

“I don’t know, Mal. Are you sure?” Evie asked, rubbing her arm. 

 

“Yeah, if it’ll help both of us sleep. But you don’t have to if you don’t want,” Mal said. She got back in her bed, under the covers. “I’ll be here waiting.” Evie looked at her and back at the door to her room. She took a breath and found herself shuffling over to Mal’s bed, laying next to her. “Night Evie.” 

 

“Goodnight Mal,” Evie said. She closed her eyes and soon was knocked out, closer to Mal’s chest than she started out as.

 

Mal felt an uncontrollable need to hold the Omega as close as she could get. She soon became dull to everything that wasn’t the girl in her arms. Her scent was strong and rich like dark chocolate and the flowers that they walked by today. Her skin was soft, like a baby’s and smooth like one of Mal’s favorite knives. She was an idol in human form. She got closer to the Omega’s face, feeling an urge to kiss her awake. Mal stopped, realizing what she was doing and pulled back. She wasn’t entitled to this girl just because she owned her. Mal wasn’t spoiled, she was used to earning what she wanted but Evie was different. She was a person, something that was capable of deciding what she wanted. The Alpha pulled herself away, turning her back to Evie. Reluctantly, sleep fall upon her and dreams haunted her mind. 

 

*** * ***

 

It was only their first day and Mal could tell they were hating them. Earlier before they were ‘peacefully’ escorted to class, Mal made some simple rules for them to get around the school. They all knew that they weren’t trusted by anyone and they only had themselves so they had to keep each other protected. 

 

Rule 1, never be alone. Travel as one group or in pairs. Never by themselves. Evie and Carlos already understood that plan, they were Omegas. It was basic. Jay argued with it, saying that he was a strong enough Alpha to defend himself. They managed to convince him even if he was upset. Rule 2, don’t trust anyone. Everyone went along with that one, it was something they followed on the Isle. They couldn’t trust their own parents anyway. Rule 3, remember the plan. Yeah, they could enjoy themselves but they needed to keep their plan in mind at all times. Rule 4, open eyes and ears at all times. To keep themselves safe and to find any open opportunities to do what they needed to. And rule 5, do not doubt Mal. Her word was absolute and no one but her could go against it. They all agreed to the rules that Mal set because they were made to keep all of them safe from potential threats. 

 

“What class do we have first?” Jay asked Mal. 

 

“Um,” She said, looking at her schedule. “Goodness and Wellness.” 

 

“Goodness and Wellness? Do they think we’re going to corrupt the princes and princess here?” Carlos exclaimed. 

 

“I know, we just got here and they’ve already treated us with so much disrespect. They don’t even know if we’re like our parents or not,” Evie said, crossing her arms. “Like we’re diseased or something.” 

 

“They’re afraid we’ll spread our evil,” Jay said in a joking manner. 

 

“I just said that you only reworded it,” Carlos said, staring at him annoyed. 

 

“Correct me again with words I don’t understand and I’ll ripe the blonde out your hair,” Jay growled at him, making Carlos cower. 

 

“Jay, stop messing with him. Carlos, you’re fine,” Mal said, slightly grinning at him. He blushed and turned away and she could see a faint grin on his lips. 

 

“Why are you entertaining him?” Jay said, whispering into her ear. “He’s just some Omega, not even one of a big villain.” 

 

“And you’re just an Alpha. Plus you’re older than him and maybe neither of them can tell but I can,” Mal said, glaring up at Jay. “You like him.” 

 

“Shush!” Jay said loudly, causing Evie and Carlos to look back at them. “Why would you say that so loudly?” 

 

“Because I know it’s true. Jay, even if we haven’t talked, I’ve known you since we were kids. I can always tell when you like someone,” Mal said. “Is it because he’s an Omega?” 

 

“No...no way,” Jay said. “I’m not telling you why but just keep this a secret. I don’t even know if I can go for him.” 

 

“Why not?” Mal asked. 

 

“Because he’s yours. Isle legally anyway. I’m another Alpha, I can’t go for someone’s Omega,” Jay told her. 

 

“You are all legally mine which means you can date each other but only each other. And it doesn’t matter anyway, I already said I don’t care who you go for,” Mal said even if she knew she was lying.

 

“Are you sure?” Jay said, his eyes going between Carlos and Mal. “I’ve liked him for a while now but I couldn’t go for anything.” 

 

“Wow, the ultimate charmer is nervous about asking out an Omega,” Mal said, causing Carlos and Evie to turn around. “What a surprise.” 

 

“Mal,” Jay whisper-screamed. “Shush, please! I don’t want him to know yet.” 

 

“I know, what’s the point of a crush if they know?” Mal said, looking ahead at Evie. “But I’ll help you.” 

 

“What? Why?” Jay asked, confused. 

 

_ Because we both like him. _ “Because it’ll help build trust within us. And we need that,” Mal said, staring at the way Evie walked in front of her. “And your flirting way with boys suck.” 

 

“No, it doesn’t. It’s perfect,” Jay whined. “But whatever, thanks for your help.” 

 

“Sure,” Mal said. She was no longer paying attention. Her Alpha was entranced by Evie in front of her. She was drawing her in and neither of them knew. 

 

“Hey guys, we’re here,” Evie said, turning around. Mal quickly looked away before she was caught. They entered the classroom and saw a woman writing on the board. 

 

“Eh, Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos right?” The woman said, turning around. “I’m your wellness teacher, Ms. Megan White.” 

 

“White?” Evie said, her voice shaking. “Like Snow White?”

 

“Yes, she’s my mother,” Ms. White said. “Why, do I know you?” 

 

“No, no I wouldn’t think so. But your mother knows mine,” Evie said. “Grimhilde.”  A flash of recognition went over Megan’s face and her smile turned into a glare. 

 

“Grimhilde. You’re that wench’s daughter,” Megan said. There was now a thick malice in her voice. “But that doesn’t mean that you are like her.” 

 

“Exactly so please, do not let my mother’s actions get in the way of my life. I am nothing like her,” Evie said and Mal wondered where she got her acting skills from. 

 

“Yes. I’ll keep this professional as long as you do. We mustn't let the past get in the way of the future as my mother said. So, shall we start?” Megan said. Evie nodded, genuinely smiling. They moved to the front and sat at one table in a group. 

 

“Are any other students joining us?” Carlos asked. 

 

“It’ll be just us,” Megan said, not moving her eyes off Evie. The blue-haired girl didn’t seem to notice but Mal did. “Let’s start. First lesson, adjustment. It’s hard to be good at first. But soon it’ll become first nature.” 

 

She went on and on about how where they grew up shaped them into the kids they were now and how Auradon will reshape them into functioning people of the respected kingdoms. All a bunch of bullshit. Mal was rolling her eyes the whole ‘lesson’. The class lasted for two hours. They must have thought they were really dangerous. As soon as it ended, the four were on their way to the cafe. 

 

“I don’t like the way she was looking at you,” Mal said to Evie as they walked. 

 

“What are you talking about?” Evie asked, looking at her. 

 

“She was looking at you like she wanted to drive a blade through your chest. I wanted to rip her head off,” Mal growled to herself. 

 

“Yeah...I know. Just acting dull,” Evie said. “I know why she looked like that, I get it perfectly. I look just like my mother, it must be painful.” 

 

“Your mother is an evil wench like she said. You’re a beautiful Omega, completely different,” Mal said, trying to be nonchalant. 

 

“Mal, don’t lie to me,” Evie said, sheepishly. 

 

“Why would I lie? I have no purpose to,” Mal said, looking at her. “To me, it’s useless.” Evie looked away and Mal saw her cheeks turn bright red like her lipstick. 

 

“Hey, come on. We need to get lunch,” Carlos called to them. The girls caught up and entered the cafe. And everything went silent. 

 

Everyone was staring directly at them, looking them up and down. Mal pushed in front and held her head high, pushing out faint dominant pheromones. The three behind her fell in line, raising their heads as walked as Mal did, unphased. Even if they were nervous. Even if the only thing keeping their heads up was Mal’s scent leading them. They got in line and got food, mac&cheese with chicken. They went back to the table they were sitting at the night before. Mal and Jay growled at the kids sitting there, scaring them off. Once they sat, the chatting began to start again and focus was directed from them. 

 

“I’m going to break down,” Carlos said, slumping his head on the table. Evie rubbed his back, whispering things in his ear. “I can’t do this.” 

 

“Why not?” Mal said. She motioned for Evie to move and took her spot next to the Omega boy. “Huh, tell me.” 

 

“Because I’m just an Omega. An Omega like me can’t do anything. I barely made it through just now,” Carlos whined. “I’m sorry.” He began to whimper, cowering within himself. Mal’s heart and Alpha winced, howling to comfort him. She just didn’t know how to go about it. 

 

“Well if you weren’t a strong Omega, you wouldn’t have made it through just now. But you did right?” Mal said, eating a spoonful of food. 

 

“Yeah but I can’t do it again,” He said. “I’m too weak.”

 

“Why not? Because you’re scared?” Mal asked. He nodded. “Are you alone?” Carlos hesitated, looking away. “Are...you...alone?” She asked more sternly, tilting his head towards her. 

 

“N-no. P-please don’t hit me,” He said, wincing. 

 

“Carlos, you are mine right?” Mal questioned. He nodded. “Nothing and nobody will ever, ever lay a hand on what is mine. Including you. So if any of us are around, any of us, you will not be alone. If someone threatens you, what do you think I’ll do? What do you think Jay’ll do or Evie? Nothing will touch you as long as you are with me and I promise you that. You are under my protection, I promise.” 

 

“What if you don’t want me anymore?” Carlos said, whimpering. Mal’s Alpha wanted to take him then and there, he was perfect. 

 

Mal laid her hand on his face gently, saying smoothly and lowly. “I will never not want you, ever. Even if you do choose to mate with someone other than in this group, you’ll still be mine.” Mal stroked his cheek and he pushed onto her hand. Carlos’ arms wrapped around Mal’s waist and he pulled her closer, trying to disappear.

 

“What a bunch of fucking freaks,” A masculine voice said and there was a slam on the table. “Can’t believe Cruella De Vil’s son is an Omega. Weakling.” 

 

“Say that again punk,” Jay said, standing up in the boy’s face. 

 

“Chad baby, don’t mess with them without me,” A girl said, coming up behind them. “I see that you’ve met my beloved.” 

 

“Your beloved is about to be broken if he messes with Carlos again,” Jay says, balling up a fist. 

 

“I’d like to see you try, anyway,” The girl looked at Mal. “Audrey, pleasure to met your acquaintance.” 

 

“Am I supposed to know you?” Mal said, glaring her up and down. 

 

“Perhaps not but our mothers know each other,” Audrey said, smiling erriely. “The name Aurora mean anything to you?” 

 

“Sleeping Beastly is your mom huh?” Mal said, making the girl scowl.

 

“Beauty and yes, yes she is. I thought the resemblance was uncanny but I guess I’m prettier. Anyway, it’s nice to meet you,” Audrey said. 

 

“Yeah, whatever. Hey, take your pet or mate or whatever and go. We don’t need your bullshit here,” Mal said. 

 

“And that’s exactly why we’re here. We know that you’re up to something, we can smell it. So we’re going to ask you this, leave Auradon,” The girl said. 

 

“At first I thought it was just the dog you call your Alpha but it’s you too,” Mal said. 

 

“What?” Audrey said confused. 

 

“The stench of bullshit is just rank,” Mal said and started to smile at her joke. Evie covered her mouth, holding in her laughter. Carlos tried to bury his smiling face on Mal’s jacket and Jay openly broke out. 

 

“If you don’t leave Auradon,” Audrey said, trying to be louder than their laughter. “We’ll find evidence of whatever you’re planning and get you sent back to the Isle to your parents.” 

 

“We’ve lived with those demons for all our lives, you think we’re afraid of some princesses?” Jay said, glaring at Chad. “You’re like sun-dried shit.” 

 

“Try us,” Chad said, stepping in Jay’s face. “We’ll ring you out to dry just like the rags you wear.”

 

“Try  _ me,” _ Jay growled in the other Alpha’s face. They both started to puff up their chests, staring into each other’s eyes. A whistle went out behind him and Jay turned around, seeing Mal staring at him. She shook her head no and he challenged in an obvious manner. She shook her head no again and Jay gave, sitting back down. 

 

“Look at that, another Alpha’s got him dick whipped,” Chad teased. “Is her’s bigger huh? Is that why she’s the leader of your pack?” 

 

“We’re not a pack and she’s not the leader of jack! I just have respect for her because I know that it’s the smart thing to do,” Jay snarled at him. 

 

“Chad let it go. If they won’t fuss up to going against the royal documents of Auradon, we’ll just find our proof and kick you out. You don’t deserve to be here, you’re scum just like your parents,” Audrey said, glaring at Mal. 

 

“Maybe so but at least we don’t lie about it. I’m not sure if you know this but my mom and your mom,” Mal had a finger gesture with her hands. “Might want to check who your sire is. We could be half-sisters.” 

 

“Agh!” Audrey said, stomping her foot. “Chad, let’s go!” Audrey and Chad stormed off, leaving the cafe. 

 

“Why’d you call me off him?” Jay questioned, furious. “I could have taken him.” 

 

“And you could have gotten kicked back to the Isle. Think with your head. You can’t start a fight here, not yet. We haven’t been here long enough and you’re a child of a villain. Everyone here will treat you like one so you have to keep your head straight and when the time comes when I say, you’ll be able to teach that stuck up fuck and lesson. I promise,” Mal said. Jay huffed but looked away, nodding at her words. He believed her even if it wasn’t immediate. He knew that Mal never went back on her word. 

 

The bell rang, cutting off their lunch. Carlos reluctantly separated from Mal’s hold and straightened himself up, smiling and thanking her silently. Mal checked up on Evie, running her hand on the Omega’s arm, sending chills up her spine. Now they were off to their next class, Anatomy of Your Wolf. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed, please tell me your thoughts in the comments and what you would like to see in the next chapter. This is my first Descendents fic and I'm happy that so many people like it.


	3. Indigo Witch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the tags, please. They come into play in this chapter. There's some sexual content but no smut. And the OT4 and anyone else are 17+ in this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

It was a color that they never experienced seeing. It was a warmth that they never imagined feeling. There was a comfort but the only comfort given to them was snatched away whenever it got good. And this time it wasn’t any different. 

 

Mal, Jay, Evie, and Carlos were resting on top a hill, somewhat separated but still close together. Mal was in the middle, Carlos lying his head on her lap and Evie was silently sitting beside her, looking towards the sun. Jay was carving something into the tree and pieces were falling into the way too green grass below him. Mal’s Alpha was relaxed, something that it hadn’t been in a long time. The fire in her chest was brewing as always but it was low and calm, like a dying campfire. It heated her in a way that she had never had the chance of feeling before. Mal knew she was already attached to liking it. Until it abruptly ended and she opened her eyes, looking downhill and seeing someone walking up almost happily. She took a whiff of the air and snarled, smelling the same beta stench from before. Doug. 

 

“Hey Evie,” Doug called, running up to them. “I’ve been looking for you all day.” 

 

“Doug, hey,” Evie said, sitting up. “Nice to uh see you again.” 

 

“You too!” He smiling in a dopey way. “How were your classes?”

 

“Pretty good. I think I’m doing good in them even if I just started,” Evie smiled, brushing her hair behind her head. 

 

“Well um if you ever need help. You can give me your number. You guys got phones right?” Doug said. Evie frowned, “Well if not, you will soon. I’ll just give you my number in advance.” 

 

“She’s good,” Mal growled at him. “She doesn’t need your help.” 

 

“Well, I just thought that since she’s, you’re new and all,” Doug said, refocusing on Evie. “It might be harder for you to understand.”

 

“Are you trying to say Evie’s slow?” Jay said, biting into the conversation. He flipped his knife in his hand, staring Doug up and down. 

 

“No! No, not at all. Just Isle stuff might be easier tan Aurdaon things and I wanted to help,” Doug said, trying to clarify himself. 

 

“So now you’re saying that Isle kids are stupider than you?” Carlos said, sitting up from Mal’s lap. 

 

“NO! You’re..twisting all my words! I just want to help,” Doug cried. 

 

“Guys, leave him alone,” Evie said to them but looked straight into Mal’s eyes. “I have a way to clear this all up.” She searched through her bag and smiled as she found what she was looking for. “Bingo. My magic mirror.” 

 

“Ma-magic mirror? What are you going to do with that?” Doug said nervously. 

 

“It’ll help me figure out what you really want and who’s smart out of us both,” Evie said smiling. She turned to her mirror, fixing up her hair before speaking. “Mirror, mirror in my hand, what does Doug demand?” 

 

A whisper started to speak from the mirror until it was fully clear. “ _ What does Doug demand, you ask? Well, this Doug is a lair. For he doesn’t want your love, he only wants to feel your fire _ .” 

 

Mal’s face eased into confusion before she realized what the cryptic words meant. She shot up with the mirror’s words, grabbing Doug by the collar. “You wanted to help her with her homework right?” 

 

“No! I mean yes, that’s lying!” Doug cried, scared at the sudden Alpha before him. “I don’t just want to get into Evie’s pants!” 

 

“Mirror, mirror, you are so wise,” Evie started, an evil glare on Doug. “Why does Doug tell such lies?” 

 

“ _ Doug is scared, this is the reason. But my princess, you were a bet. His friends told him, he must lay with you to get out of a debt,” _ The mirror said and went dark again. 

 

“A bet!” Jay said, joining Mal. “Give me one good reason for me not to tear you into shreds!” 

 

“It’s lying, it’s lying! I only wanted to help her!” Doug shrilly screamed. 

 

“My mother might not be magically in any way,” Carlos said, walking up behind him. “But one thing I do know is magic never lies.” He placed his hands on Doug’s shoulders. “You’re dead Doug.”

 

“Let him go,” Evie’s voice broke out, stalling the three. 

 

“No Evie. I let him slide when he was staring at you but now, now I’ll tear his balls off,” Mal growled, making him jump. 

 

“Let him go because if you don’t, we’ll be kicked out. Plus,” Evie said, standing. She walked up to them and pushed them away from Doug. “Don’t you want to see his little friends?” 

 

“Oh yeah, yeah. I’ll, I’ll take you to my friends and we’ll, we’ll clear all this, this up pronto. It’s just a misunderstanding, I swear!” Doug said, smiling sort of. 

 

“Speak again and I’ll carve your lips off,” Evie said, glaring at him. “Take us to your friends Doug.” 

 

He nodded, gulping loudly. He started to walk and Jay grabbed the back his neck while Carlos grabbed his left arm, keeping him from running off. 

 

“Lead the way dope boy,” Carlos said. He walked along stiffy as they went down the hill. Mal and Evie walked behind them and the Alpha sensed something off in the Omega. 

 

“What?” She asked, catching Evie’s attention.

 

Evie looked ahead at the three boys and slowed down some, purposely falling behind. Mal copied and the girl spoke. “All day I’ve been getting harassed. I’m fine with it, yes but I thought Doug would be different. He was so nice to me.” 

 

“People do and act ways they don’t mean. Didn’t your mother teach you this?” Mal asked, attempting not to come off harsh. 

 

“The only thing my mother told me was to be quiet. To do what an Alpha asks, to submit and present myself when they wanted me,” Evie said. “I wasn't taught to read anyone.” 

 

“But you know how anyway. Evie, why do you act like you’re incompetent?” Mal said. “You’re a genius.”

 

“A proper princess must be able to agree with anything their prince says. A proper princess must be able to make her prince feel like he is superior. You are too smart Evie, you must dumb yourself down. What Alpha Prince would want a smart Omega who doesn’t obey? This is all for your own good, listen to me,” Evie resited. “Mal, can I tell you something?” 

 

“Yeah, of course,” Mal said, wanting to know more about the girl. 

 

“I don’t even want to marry a prince. I don’t know if I even like men, I’ve always thought girls were prettier. Especially Alpha girls,” She says and looks into Mal’s eyes, both of them igniting. Mal smirked and Evie blushed but continued to speak. “But I want to make my mother proud. And I’m that if I don’t, I’ll never escape her. The only reason I’m searching is that they’re my way away from her. I want to be out of her grasp, from under her hold.” 

 

“You don’t need a prince to get away from her. You’re stronger than Grimhilde, she just wants you to believe that you’re not,” Mal said. “Evie, I won’t let your mother touch you again if you promise me something.” 

 

“What?” Evie said. “I just want to be gone from her.” 

 

“I know so promise me this. Promise that you’ll never dumb yourself down again, that you’ll never say you’re not smart or that you’ll act ditsy to get an Alpha’s attention. You don’t need a prince, you need yourself,” Mal said. They approached the school and the sun glaring down on them disappeared, fading into shadow. 

 

“I….I don’t know if I can. What Alpha would want me if I’m smarter than them?” Evie said. 

 

“Me,” Jay butted in. “Evie, you can be smart and be an Omega. I find it hot.” 

 

“I’m not an Alpha but same. Girls who are smarter than me are always pretty,” Carlos said. 

 

“People who aren’t even Alphas think you’re beautiful. Evie, you could look like Doug once I’m done with him and you’ll still be beautiful because of what’s in your head. If you don’t believe me, ask that little mirror of yours,” Mal said. 

 

“Hey, guys! We found Doug’s friends,” Carlos said, calling back to them. 

 

“Help!” Doug screamed, catching the attention of his friends. He managed to push out of Carlos and Jay’s grip, running over to them. 

 

“Doug! Are you ok?” A girl said, coming up to him. He quickly went behind her and she glared at the four before them. “What did you do to him?!” 

 

“Did you or did you not tell him to get Evie?” Mal said, stepping to the front. 

 

“What are you talking about? Who are you?” The girl said. 

 

“Mal, daughter of the bitch who runs the Isle, now answer me,” The Alpha growled. 

 

“Well Mal, I’m Pearl,  the granddaughter of Snow White and I’ve never heard of any bet. Doug must have done it on his own,” Pearl said. 

 

“Don’t pull some fast shit on me, tell me the truth,” Mal said. “Why’d you make that bet?” 

 

“P-pearl, they already know, just tell them,” Doug said and Pearl sighed rolling her eyes. 

 

“You’re worst than your father Doug,” She hissed at him. Pearl looks into Evie’s eyes with a dull stare. “You ruined my life.” 

 

“You don’t even know her, how could Evie do anything?” Carlos snarled at her. 

 

“Shut up brat,” She growls at Carlos. “Grimhilde is the bane of my grandmother’s and mother’s existence so it only makes sense that her daughter is the bane of mine.” 

 

“You’re basing your experience with someone you don’t even know off of something that happened years ago?” Mal said in disbelief. “Aurdoanians hold on to grudges forever.” 

 

“I wanted the bitch to pay!” Pearl said, getting furious at Mal’s words. “You have no idea what I’ve gone through because of her being born.” 

 

“And you have no idea what she’s gone through being born on the Isle!” Carlos said, puffing out his chest. “And she’s an Omega! You have no idea what it’s like being an Omega on the Isle!” 

 

“That doesn’t matter! Because of her, I never got a normal childhood. I was always neglected by my grandmother because she was too dazed. But then she saw Evie once on the tv, once and she never talked to me again! Evie ruined my life and I will ruin hers!” Pearl snapped. 

 

“You lay a finger on  _ my  _ Omega and I will rip your throat out!” Mal warned, growling. The two Alphas were almost face to face, the tension so thick a cough could set them off. 

 

“Hey!” An older, more mature female voice yelled, coming from the school. “What’s going on here?!” 

 

Pearl and Doug took their chance and quickly explained. “Oh Fairy Godmother, the Isle kids were attacking us! They almost killed Doug!” 

 

“What bullshit!” Jay exclaimed. “Doug here was trying to fuck Evie and we called him out on his bullshit.” 

 

“Language!” Fairy Godmother said, her cheeks flushed. “Now, I want both sides in a calm and orderly manner.”

 

“Well we’ll go first,” Pearl said with a bite in her voice, glaring at Mal. “Just a few minutes ago I saw them getting ready to hurt Doug! I managed to save him in time and got into an argument with these savages here. They were going to hurt us.” 

 

“That’s so not true!” Carlos snapped at her. “Mal, tell her!” 

 

Mal went to speak but Evie pushed past her, standing in front of Fairy Godmother. “Ms. Godmother, there was an argument, yes but it did not happen the way Pearl White explained it.” 

 

“Well, what happened?” Fairy Godmother asked. “Go on.” 

 

“The four of us were resting at the tree on top of that hill,” She said pointed towards it. “Then Doug came up to us, beginning to speak to me. Mal got upset at all of the things he was saying so we confronted him. It turns out that Pearl here put him into a bet to try and fall into bed with me. In result, Mal, Jay, and Carlos started to get angry, respectively and wanted to attack Pearl. All this time, Pearl was throwing allegations at me about how I ruined her life. I have never seen Pearl a day in my life except for today. I hope that this explanation clears things up,” Evie said, curtseying and going back to stand beside Mal. 

 

“The witch is lying! It didn’t happen that way at all!” Pearl screamed, getting arguing again. Mal puffed her chest out, snarling. 

 

“Enough!” Fairy Godmother said, raising her hands. “Now I’ve heard both sides and decided this. Evie, Jay, Carlos, and Mal, return back to your rooms to calm down until dinner. Pearl and Doug…..you shall come with me.” 

 

Pearl stomped her foot, “But we did noth-!” 

 

“Come with me,” Fairy Godmother said, cutting them off and glaring. She turned to the four with a smile. “I shall see you four tomorrow, please do not get into any more trouble. I would hate to send you back to that wretched place.” 

 

Mal snarled at Pearl and Doug once more before walking back towards the dorms. The rest of the three followed her, leaving Pearl and Doug to Fairy Godmother’s wrath.

 

*** * ***

 

Jay and Carlos were sitting on the couch, pushing each other while they played whatever game was in the console. Mal was sitting on her bed, reading over her spell book and Evie was humming while stitching some garments together. The Alpha couldn’t take her eyes off Evie since they got back. She always found herself staring, watching the simple things she did. The way she hung her jacket on the rack or the way she stretched and the small sound she made while doing so. Now she was closely listening to her hum even if they were a few feet away. 

 

“Mal, did you hear me?” Jay said, flicking her shoulder. 

 

“No, what?” Mal said, looking at him. 

 

“Me and Carlos are going to the vending machine. Do you want anything?” He asked, looking at her. 

 

“Carlos and I,” Evie said, teasingly correcting him. He flipped her off playfully.

 

“Anyway, what do you want?” He said again.

 

“Just get me a soda, nothing diet,” She said. He nodded and walked up to the door with Carlos. “And stay together. Do not let Carlos out of your sight.” 

 

“Got it, boss, we’ll be back,” Jay said, saluting her as they left, closing the door. 

 

They were alone. Just the two of them. Mal felt the tension rise in the air as she stared at Evie’s back. The Omega was awkwardly shuffling in her seat, crossing and uncrossing her legs. Mal took a deep breath and closed her book with an audible thump. She heard Evie whimper and got up, walking towards her. Mal felt her palms start to sweat and her Alpha roared inside her, filling her chest with fire. Mal sat on the desk next to Evie, looking down at her. The girl looked away, biting her finger. 

 

“Tell me to go away,” Mal husked, not in control of how her voice sounded. “Please.” 

 

Evie was silent, not able to form words. Their scents surrounded each other, wrapping them in a blanket of arousal and need. 

 

“Evie,” Mal growled. “Tell me.” She didn't want to act in any way until there was word from the Omega. 

 

“Mal,” Evie whined. Mal shuddered at the way she said it. “Please.” 

 

“Please what,” Mal said almost immediately after. “Tell me.” 

 

Evie couldn’t speak, her throat clogged on Mal’s scent. Instead, she showed her neck submissively, clenching her eyes shut. In a flash, she was against the wall, her legs around Mal’s waist. The Alpha was urging to bite her neck, to claim her right then and there. But the reason in her held her back. She wasn’t ready, it wasn’t the right time. Mal knew they both wanted each other, she could smell Evie’s arousal but knew that the Omega wasn’t ready. 

 

“I can’t,” She spoke, resting her head on Evie’s chest. 

 

“Mal, I can’t take it. Please.” Evie whined. Mal looked up into the Omega’s eyes. 

 

“I can’t bite you, not yet, not now. Eventually,” She said, drawing out the word as she ran her hand down Evie’s neck. “But not now.” 

 

Evie groaned in frustration. “Then scent me. Please. You can do that.” 

 

Mal thought to herself and nodded, carrying Evie over to her bed. She laid the Omega down, crawling over her. She pressed their bodies together, hooking Evie’s leg over her hips. Evie pushed her hips up, grinding against Mal’s crotch. They both groaned at the touch and Mal went to Evie’s neck, lightly biting it. She nibbled down until she got to the collar of her shirt. Mal pressed herself and in return her scent onto Evie’s clothes. Her hands roamed Evie’s body, groping and grabbing different parts. Evie did the same things, running her nails over Mal’s chest and slight abs. The Alpha pushed her hips up in a slight way, causing her crotch to push against Evie’s. The Omega’s hands went down, slightly breaking Mal’s skin leaving marks. The Alpha felt nothing as she made it her mission to mark Evie’s body as much as she wanted. Small faint bruises were starting to show on her neck and Mal was now at her stomach, biting and pinching her skin. Evie whined and moaned, trying not to be too loud. Her head was thrown back in pleasure, tears forming in her eyes as she tried to push herself against Mal’s hips. She felt that the Alpha had shifted, a bulge in her pants. Every part of Evie begged for Mal to take her but she knew that the Alpha was right. She wasn’t ready. 

 

Mal pulled up, forcing herself away from Evie. Her Alpha snapped and hissed at her, wanting her to take the Omega now. She looked down at the masterpiece under her. Evie’s neck was perfectly bruised, hickies everywhere. Her shirt was pushed up over her bra and Mal saw her nipples pointing up through the fabric. Her chest heaved, breathing heavily and Mal was entranced as it went up and down rhythmically. Her stomach was marked with Mal’s handprints and red spots were her fingers pushed a bit too much. 

 

“Evie, did I hurt you?” Mal asked, restraining herself. Evie’s body looked like a war zone and Mal hated her Alpha for it. 

 

“No,” Evie said breathily. “Loved it.” 

 

“Looks like I hurt you,” Mal said again, staring at the marks she left. 

 

Evie sat up, sensing something was wrong. She pulled down her shirt and looked into Mal’s eyes. “You didn’t hurt me. I told you to mark me and you did.” 

 

“If I didn’t, I could,” Mal said dully, feeling herself shutting down. “I knew this was a bad idea.” 

 

“What was?” Evie said. Mal looked away. “Tell me.” 

 

“Listening to my Alpha. I didn’t keep my head straight and as soon as that door closed, I lost it,” Mal said. 

 

“Why is it so terrible to listen to yourself? You want me, I want you. Just let it happen,” Evie said, laying her hand on Mal’s cheek, forcing the girl to look at her. “You’re not going to hurt me.” 

 

“I’ve hurt people before. I let my Alpha take charge and I ended up scaring an Omega for the rest of their life. I lost control and I can’t let that happen again,” Mal said. Suddenly, Evie lifted her shirt. “What are you-”

 

“Look at your stomach,” Evie said. Mal looked down and saw a cut with a small amount of blood seeping out. “You did nothing like that to me. And even if you did, people heal.” 

 

“I can’t stomach the thought of seeing you hurt. You’re my Om…...you’re my friend,” Mal said, catching herself. She looked away again. 

 

“Say it,” Evie said.

 

“What? Mal asked, being oblivious. 

 

“You were going to call me something, say it,” Evie pressed. “Come on Mal, you’ve already said it before. Don’t act like I didn’t hear.” 

 

“Evie, I don’t want you to feel like you have to be with me,” Mal said, dodging it again. 

 

“Mal, there’s an attraction to you that I can’t break myself from and I don’t want to. So say it, please. I need to hear it,” Evie said. “Please.” 

 

“My Omega,” Mal said and felt an explosion in her chest. “My Omega, you’re  _ my  _ Omega.” 

 

“And you’d never hurt your Omega would you?” Evie said and Mal nodded. “So if I’m your Omega, you’d never hurt me. You just have to control yourself and your Alpha.”

 

Mal’s Alpha wanted to burst fire through her mouth, knowing that Evie called herself her Omega. “I know,” Mal said, sighing and gathering herself. “I know.” 

 

“Good,” Evie said, accepting that answer. “Now could you look at me?” The Alpha grumbled before looking Evie in the eye. “I love your eyes Mal. They’re so beautiful.” Mal’s cheeks flushed and she looked away with a shocked face. “Ok! Ok!” Evie giggled, “I’m sorry.”

 

“Your eyes are prettier,” Mal said, looking back at her. Evie softly smiled and leaned forward, her hand on Mal’s cheek. The Alpha leaned in and met Evie’s lips in the middle. It was like Mal was stranded in a desert and Evie was a large wave of water crashing down on her. The touch ignited a raging fire in Mal’s chest, warming her body. She pulled Evie closer, deepening the kiss. Evie moaned as she felt Mal’s tongue probing for entrance. The Omega granted it and Mal moaned deeper as Evie kissed her back harder. Evie moved to straddle Mal’s hips. Her arms went around Mal’s neck as just as it was going to get deeper, there was a loud slam behind them. Evie and Mal separated in a gasp, looking to see Jay and Carlos there. 

 

“Oh no, keep doing what you’re doing, it’s hot,” The thief said, smirking. Carlos hit his shoulder, distracting them briefly as Evie stood up from Mal’s bed. 

 

“Sorry to uh, interrupt,” Carlos said, automatically recognizing the pheromones throughout the room. 

 

“We were just finishing,” Mal said, not finding anything to be ashamed of. 

 

“Yeah,” Evie said. “I’m actually going to hop into the shower. I’ll be back.” Evie scampered off to her and Carlos’ room, closing the conjoining door behind her. 

 

Mal looked at Jay and Carlos. 

 

“Ok, all I have to say,” Jay stated. “Why didn’t you wait for me?” The next thing he saw was a pillow flying towards his face.


	4. Truth or Date?

“Fucking Harry was a dumbass!” Mal laughed loudly along with Jay. The two of them sat in their room, watching TV but not paying attention to whatever was on. Carlos and Evie were in their room, taking care of some ‘Omega things’ as the girl called it. The two Alpha just snacked on their lunches, waiting for them to come out. But while they were waiting, they were just talking to each other. ‘Bonding’ in Auradon terms. 

 

“I know right?! He tried to act like some big shit until I knocked him on his ass!” Jay said.

 

“And Gil tried to step in until I growled at him,” Mal said, laughing harder. Their noise filled the room until they ran out of breath, quietly giggling. 

 

“I can’t believe you remember that,” Jay said. “I mean that was a year before your mom trapped you in the tower.” 

 

“I know,” Mal said. She picked up her sandwich and started to eat. “But whatever, it’s in the past.”

 

“Yeah, I know,” Jay said solemnly. “Doesn’t matter anyway.” They were silent for a bit, drifting off into past thoughts of the Isle, losing themselves. 

 

Mal cleared her throat loudly, getting both of their attention “So how long?” She asked and took a bite of her sandwich. 

 

“How long what?” Jay said, looking at her curiously.

 

“Have you had a crush on Carlos?” Mal said, causing him to blush. 

 

“Uh, why would I tell you?” Jay said, brushing off the question. “None of your business.” 

 

“It sort of is since I own you. So tell me how long,” Mal said again, her voice hinting at a stern tone. 

 

“Fine whatever…….4 months,” Jay said, quickly drinking down the rest of his soda. 

 

“4 months? Not what I expected,” Mal said, wrapping up the rest of her food and setting it on the coffee table.

 

“Well, what did you expect?” Jay questioned, looking at her.

 

“Since he presented,” Mal said, not skipping a beat. Jay looked at her in surprise

 

“Since he….why would you think that?” Jay exclaimed. 

 

“Because you looked at him every day on the Isle and he was the only person that you constantly picked on,” Mal said. “It was a routine.” 

 

“No, it wasn’t!” Jay exclaimed, blushing. “It was not a routine. I just wanted to see if he had anything new to steal.” 

 

“Steal? Everyone on the Isle knew that Carlos never had anything, his mother hated him. You just wanted to be around him,” Mal said, calling Jay out on his shit. She smirked as he flipped her off. 

 

“Screw you. I remember you used to show up early just to see Evie for a little longer each day. You had a crush on her too,” Jay said, trying to get her back.

 

“And I did something about that right? You walked in on us yesterday,” Mal said. “By the way, thanks for interrupting that.”

 

“You’re welcome,” Jay said, flipping her off again. She punched him in the arm hard. “Ow.” 

 

They sat and watched the show, trying to listen through the wall. 

 

“What are you going to do about Carlos?” Mal asked. “Are you going to become his Alpha?” 

 

“I….I don’t know. According to my dad, I only can have female Omegas. Males are a disgrace,” Jay said, looking down at his hands. 

 

“Is your father here? Does he have control over you?” Mal said. 

 

“No, but it’s ingrained in my brain. Plus I don’t even know if Carlos likes me that way. He’s always all over you,” The Alpha says and sighs. 

 

“Carlos does not like me that way, I’m sure of it. He just wants comfort and approval and since I’m the more dominant Alpha, he looks to me,” She explained. “Just do what you do with those Omegas you hit on. Simple.”

 

“Carlos is special, I can’t treat him like that. Those Omegas are only a quick fuck to me, I want more with Carlos. Just like you want with Evie,” Jay said. 

 

“Don’t bring me into this, it’s about you,” Mal said. “You and the boy in there. Don’t toy with his feelings.” 

 

“I’d never dream out it. I want to do him right, I want to woo him. To be like one of the princes on here,” Jay said. 

 

“But I don’t want you to do that!” Carlos said, busting through the door. “I like the way you treat me now, it’s nice.” 

 

“Carlos, you weren’t supposed to come out,” Evie said. She smiled at Jay quickly and looked into Mal’s eyes, smiling wider and blushing. 

 

“Were you guys spying on us?” Jay asked. Evie shook her head no but Carlos nodded. 

 

“You don’t tell them that,” Evie hissed and Carlos shrugged. 

 

“So you heard everything we said?” Mal said, looking into Evie’s eyes. Both of the Omegas nodded slowly. Mal and Jay looked at each other and smirked. 

 

“Well, what parts did you like the most?” Jay asked. “Evie?” 

 

“When you said that Mal showed up early to see me. Is that true?” Evie asked. 

 

“Hold up, I’m not going first. If we’re going to play truth or dare, we have to do it the right way,” Mal said.

 

“What-What’s truth or dare?” Carlos quietly asked. 

 

“You haven’t played before?” Jay said. The boy shook his head. “Me and Mal used to play with all the other Alphas to see who was the best. You obviously know who that was.” He patted his jacket and raised his chin like a prince. Mal hit the back of his head. 

 

“Yeah, it was me and Carlos, truth or dare is a harmless game where a group of people goes around asking truth or dare. Truth, someone asks a personal question and you have to tell the truth and dare is an action that you have to do,” Mal explained to her. 

 

“What if you don’t want to do the dare?” He asks. 

 

“Then you have to answer a really really bad truth,” Evie says. “It’s fun, I promise.” 

 

“So are we going to play?” Jay asked. 

 

“Yeah, sure. But after we need to be serious and go over the plan. My mother has been getting impatient,” Mal says. They nodded. “Come and sit, we’ll make a circle.” 

 

The four gathered the chairs in a circle. Jay faced Carlos and Mal faced Evie. She smirked at the Omega and Evie blushed heavily, recalling events from the day before. 

 

“Evie, truth or dare?” Jay said, grinning. She contemplated in her head for a bit.

 

“Dare,” She said, smiling purely.

 

“I dare you to…….sit on Carlos’ lap until your next turn,” He said. Mal rolled her eyes. Evie laughed and got up, putting her arm behind his head and sitting gracefully on his lap. Carlos blushed redder than his shirt as he hid his face on Evie’s shirt. 

 

“Mal,” Evie said, looking at the Alpha. “Truth or dare?” 

 

“Truth,” The girl said, crossing her arms. Carlos watched curiously and Jay rolled his eyes.

 

“Boring,” He said and she flipped him off. 

 

“Sometimes truths are worse than dares,” Evie said. “Are you a virgin?” 

 

“What?! That’s weak!” Jay exclaimed. “Ask a better question.” 

 

“This one is fine,” Mal said, chuckling. “And no, I am not.” 

 

“Who was your first time?” Carlos asked, peeking his head out. 

 

“Wait your turn and maybe I’ll tell,” Mal laughed, getting into the game. “But Jay, truth or dare?” 

 

“Dare,” He said confidently. 

 

“I dare you to try and steal Evie’s mirror off her,” Mal said, smirking confidently. “But you can’t move her from her spot.” 

 

“That’s impossible, I’m just telling you now,” Evie said. Jay chuckled and got up, pushing his sleeves up. Jay slowly leaned over the two Omegas, doing his signature smirk. 

 

“Hey, haven’t seen you around in a while. How’s it been?” He smiled to hide his laughter but Evie didn’t. 

 

“Pretty good,” She laughed. “How about you?” 

 

“Amazing as always. So let’s just get straight to the point. There's been word around some mirror of yours. It’s magic right?” He asked suavely.

 

“Mhm, maybe so. Why do you want to know?” Evie said then laughed loudly. Carlos and Mal giggled. 

 

“Just want to check it out maybe. Give it a shot,” Jay said. His hand started to snake around the back of the chair, getting close to the pocket where Evie kept the mirror. 

 

“I don’t give my mirror out to anyone. It stays with me all the time,” Evie said smiling. 

 

“Aw, not even for a friend?” Jay says but looks into Carlos' eyes. 

 

“Not even to a friend,” Evie said grinning. 

 

“Nothing I could do?” Jay said again, not looking at her but at Carlos. Evie shook her head no but Carlos shook it yes. 

 

“You might as well stop, you won’t get it,” Mal called to him. 

 

“Oh no, I will. I’ll get it,” Jay said. He looked deeper in Carlos’ eyes and the Omega boy felt in a daze. Suddenly there was a height in the Alpha’s hand and he pulled back triumphant. “One magic mirror at your service.” He pointed the intricate blue and gold mirror at Mal. 

 

“How did you get it?” Evie said in awe. 

 

“Little help from an Omega of mine,” Jay said, smirking at Carlos. Evie looked at the boy. 

 

“You traitor,” She playfully said, pushing his shoulder lightly. 

 

“Mal never said he couldn’t have help,” Carlos giggled joyfully. 

 

“Cheater,” Evie said and pouted after she flipped him off. Jay laughed and sat back in his seat after he gave the mirror back. 

 

“Ok, my turn and I choooooose, Carlos. Ok, little boy, truth or dare?” Jay asked. Carlos peeked his head around Evie’s chest and laid between the valley of it, snuggling to her. 

 

“Truth,” Carlos said. “I think I can handle it.” 

 

“I don’t know about that baby boy but here we go. Did something happen with Evie that made you two so close? I mean, you were close before we even came here and only got closer,” Jay said. “As an Alpha, I’m very very curious.” 

 

Carlos and Evie blushed heavily, looking each other in the eye. 

 

“With that response,” Mal joined in. “I want to know too. What happened with you two?” 

 

Carlos hide behind Evie, clinging to her closely. Evie ran her fingers thourgh his hair, relaxing him. 

 

“Um, it’s hard to explain,” Evie said. 

 

“How so? Just tell us what happened,” Mal said, leaning forward, curious. Carlos pulled back, nodding at Evie and the Omega took a breath. 

 

“So I might have lied when I said my first time leaving my castle was two years ago. The first time I was allowed to leave the castle was two years ago but I was sneaking out before that,” Evie began to explain. 

 

“How long before that?” Jay questioned. 

 

“3 or 4 years, maybe. The first person I met was Carlos and we bonded. Shortly after, he….he presented,” Evie said. 

 

“I remember when that happened. I thought Cruella locked him up during then,” Jay commented. 

 

“Cruella could care less about what happens to Carlos unlike me. I….I love Carlos,” Evie admitted. “In a way more than friendly.” 

 

It got quiet and low. 

 

“You’re mated to him?!” Jay exclaimed, standing up angrily. 

 

“No! No! We’re not mated. You should know by now that two Omegas aren’t supposed to mate, at least not on the Isle. We...we spend our heats together but we haven’t mated,” Evie explained. Mal and Jay were in awe, silent as the news. 

 

“Your first heat was with Evie?” Mal asked, no inflection to her voice. Carlos nodded shyly from behind her. “And yours was with him?” Evie nodded too. “Hm.” 

 

“Two Omegas as a thing. I never thought that  _ that _ could be a thing,” Jay said, sitting back down. 

 

“Do you two want to mate?” Mal asked, staring into Evie’s eyes. “Because if you do, I won’t stand in your way. And I won’t allow either of your parents or mine to hurt you.”

 

“We don’t…...it’s complicated,” Evie sighed. 

 

“No it’s not,” Carlos squeaked. “I might...I might love Evie but I have a crush on you and Jay. I just know that Alphas don’t want an Omega.” 

 

“You’re not defiled Carlos, you’re perfect,” Jay said. “You could have fucked thousands of people before me, I don’t care. You’d still be the perfect Omega in my head.” 

 

“P-perfect?” Carlos croaked, feeling tears build in his eyes. “But you always picked on me.” 

 

“You listened to our conversation earlier, Jay only picked on you cause he doesn’t know how to flirt with boy Omegas,” Mal said and Jay nodded. “But let’s stop ok. Let’s go over this in a better more calm way.” 

 

“How?” Evie asked. 

 

“Asking simple questions. Like we’re kids again. We’ll sit in a circle like this but closer and we’ll just ask questions and answer truthfully, 100%. I know that we all feel something for each other but we can’t act on it until we talk,” Mal said. 

 

“No judgment or interrogation,” Evie said, protectively guarding Carlos. Mal and Jay nod. “Good. Ok.” 

 

“Cool, I can do that,” Jay joined. “Who will go first?” 

 

“Me. Ask me any question you like,” Mal said. “I’m an open book.” 

 

Jay nodded. “Ok, so Mal, what do you think about Evie and Carlos?” 

 

The Omegas looked at Mal fearful of her response. “We all know that my Alpha longs for Evie and to me, that means all of Evie. If Carlos is with Evie, it means the more the merrier for me. Plus they have their own minds, I wouldn’t separate them….plus Carlos is cute.” The boy blushed and there was a small smile on his face. 

 

“Ok. I guess it’s my turn?” Jay said unsurely. 

 

“I’ll ask you then,” Evie said “Jay, if it came to it, would you be truly committed to Carlos? I know you two have heard what’s he’s been   but you haven’t seen it as I have.” 

 

Jay nodded. “I’m not my father. Carlos is…….he’s everything I want in an Omega and I’d treat him like the greatest treasure on Earth. Carlos,” He looked at the boy. “You don’t know how long I liked you. If you want me now or any point in the future, I promise to treat you right, I promise on the shiniest piece of gold in all the lands.” 

 

“How you do feel about me with Evie? Cause I’m not, I’m not leaving her,” He stuttered. 

 

“Just like Mal, I won’t pull you away from her,” Jay said and Mal nodded again.

 

“Ok, I guess you can ask me questions now,” Evie said. “Since it’s my turn.”

 

“You like Mal and me, do you like Jay?” Carlos asked, looking up at her. 

 

The blue-haired Alpha looked Jay up and down and pondered, sighing loudly. Mal and Carlos chuckled while Jay smirked. “I don’t know. I could grow to maybe but I’m not sure.” 

 

“Ok, I can respect that even if I’m still the hottest person in the room,” Jay said, jokingly smiling. 

 

“Let’s take another pause and go over all of this. I like Carlos and Evie, possibly Jay. Evie like me and Carlos, possibly Jay. Jay likes Carlos and Carlos likes all of us. What are we saying with this, that we’re all going to be together?” Mal said and it went silent. 

 

“I want that,” Carlos said. “I’ve always wanted a pack and I don’t want anyone else but you three.”

 

“I could warm up to it,” Evie said and Jay nodded. 

 

“Yeah. Two hot Omegas and a cool Alpha? Why the hell not,” He shrugged. 

 

They all looked at each other, thoughts flying through their heads. 

 

“You know if we tried a thing like this on the Isle with our parents around, we’d be dead right?” Jay added. Evie and Carlos nodded. 

 

“Well fucking guess what?” Mal said. “I Isle legally own you now, all three of you are mine. And under me, you can do whatever the fuck you want and if it’s each other, I’m cool with it. We’re free here, you’re safe. I will never,  _ never _ let your parents get to you as long as you are under me. I’m not used to feelings like this, none of us are. But we have a fresh start here right? Why don’t we use it?” 

 

“What if it goes wrong, what if we hurt each other?” Carlos asked. 

 

“We apologize. Say sorry,” Mal said. “Simple.” 

 

“It won’t be simple,” Jay chuckled. 

 

“Maybe not. But since when have we had things simple?” Evie pointed out and they all agreed. “Fuck simple. We’re the kids of murderers, killers, rapists. We will never have it simple, something will always go wrong and someone will hate us? Why not have something to come back to, to feel and be safe? Why can’t we have something good for once?” 

 

“Good. I can get used to good,” Jay said. “Three mates are awesome because one is just good. Right?” 

 

“Yeah, I can...I can go by that. Three mates are awesome because one is just good,” Carlos said and smiled. 

 

“Three mates are awesome because one is just good. It’s long but catchy,” Evie said. 

 

“Three mates,” Mal started. “Three mates are awesome because one is just good.” Her Alpha roared and a fire filled her chest, warming her pleasantly. “I can go with that.” She smiled to herself as first but looked up at them, grinning. Her smile spread to Jay which spread to Carlos and then to Evie. It was good, it was pure. Mal felt safe, protected and nothing could ruin this moment. 

 

The room went dark, shutters closing and glowing green gas filled the room. Evie and Carlos shook with fear and Jay moved before them defensively. Mal knew what it was though, she knew personally. Mal stood and crossed her arms, forcing her face to a scowl. Soon she had appeared, a green aura around her. Maleficent. “MAL BERTHA FAE! WHY ARE THE KING AND QUEEN NOT DEAD?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not think that ot4 would come this fast. It's not fully developed yet and won't be for a while but they're together. Tell me what you think about this chapter, I want to know.


	5. Be With Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual Content (not smut yet) so I believe I should go over the ages of our kids. Mal, Evie, and Jay are 18 and Carlos is 16, turning 17. I know I've brought up sexual things with Carlos but this isn't set in the real world.

“Well, answer me Mal,” Maleficent said, looking her daughter in the eye. Mal rolled hers. 

 

“We haven’t been here long enough Mother, I’ve been doing everything that I can. We haven’t even seen the prince yet,” Mal explained. 

 

“Why haven’t you done anything?! Haven’t you spoken to the beast or his whore yet?” Her mother said. 

 

“No. No way in all the hell on the Isle would they let any of us see the King and Queen. You have to give me more time,” Mal told her. 

 

“More time? For what? You need more time to fuck your slaves, is that what you’re telling me?” Maleficent accused. “Of course, right. I should have never given them to you.” 

 

“You are in no position to take them back. I own them, Mother, you said so yourself and I haven’t been doing what you accused me off. We have been focusing on our plan since we got here, the first day. I know how important this is, do not rush me. If we are going to do, you know we need to do it right. We won’t get another chance if we fuck it up,” Mal told her. Maleficent glared at her daughter. “Let me do this in the way you trust, isn’t that why you sent me here?” 

 

Maleficent slowly smirked at her daughter and reached a ghostly hand out to her cheek. Her glowing nails scrapped down Mal’s skin, leaving a red welt.  “I’m glad to see that you’ve grown some balls daughter, like the Alpha you are. Fine, I will give you more time. In addition to your three months, I’ll give you six more. I understand that this is delicate and you need time.” 

 

“You’re only adding six more months because that is when the prince is being crowned,” Mal said, seeing through her mother’s tricks. Maleficent grinned again. 

 

“Such a smart girl. But listen to me Mal, if you don’t connect me once a month, giving me updates, I will send for you and your pets. Do not test me,” The fairy said. “Also, I’d like to give you this.” 

 

Maleficent handed her daughter a bag of full bottles. “What is this?” The girl asked. 

 

“Mating elixirs. They’re for you and your slaves. Keeps you infertile while you do your….disgusting business. Doesn’t matter which one you use for you, they’ll work for all of you. They last for 24 hours and split the bottles in four to make them last,” She explained. Mal nodded. “And you three,” Maleficent turned around the Jay, Evie, and Carlos. Jay stood in front of the Omegas, guarding them. “Aww cute, this one is adorable.” 

 

“Leave them alone mother, they are of no use to you. They’ll just to please me right?” Mal said, glaring at her mother. Maleficent turned around and grinned. 

 

“Yes, that is right,” She said. Maleficent looked over and frowned to herself. “Well, I cannot speak any longer, duty calls. Goodbye, my dear, I’ll see you in a months time.” Green dust filled the room as Maleficent disappeared and the light returned to the room. 

 

“Such a bitch,” Mal said, laying back in her chair. Jay, Evie, and Carlos returned to their seats but Carlos clung to Evie. “I’m sorry about that, I didn’t know she was going to show up.” 

 

“Yeah, Mal I can tell. Parents, especially ones from the Isle, are unpredictable,” Jay said. 

 

“What are we going to do?” Evie asked. “Maleficent checking up on us every month, making sure we’re doing what we’re supposed to.” 

 

“I don’t even want to hurt anybody but what if she sends us back to the Isle if we don’t if we don’t kill them?” Carlos panicky says. 

 

“She won’t,” Mal said urgently. “She will never send you two back to your mothers or you back to your father Jay. You are all mine now and I will do everything in my power to protect you against my mother.” 

 

“How? She’s way more powerful than you,” Jay says. “Magic, she can summon a fucking army if she wants.” 

 

“Not on the Isle she can’t,” Evie commented. “Our parents' powers are restricted on the Isle and Maleficent is only sneaking here through a crack in the barrier. If we tell the Fairy Godmother and the King about the crack, we can stop her.” 

 

“No,” Mal said. “They’d never go for it. Think it’s a trap or something.” 

 

“Then what will we do? There’s no way we can do anything about her, she’s the most powerful villain on the evil,” Jay said. Mal chuckled. 

 

“Yeah, you don’t think I know?” She said. “But look, we don’t need to focus on that right now. It’s getting late and I can tell you two are getting tired.” 

 

She looked at Evie and Carlos, both of them barely awake. “No, not we’re fine. We don’t want to leave you….guys,” Evie said sleepily. Carlos nodded. 

 

“Who said you two have to leave?” Jay said. “Why can’t we have a sleepover or whatever they’re called?” 

 

“I’d like, I uh like dat,” Carlos said sleepily. 

 

“Yeah, sure. I’d be up for that,” Evie said, getting a sudden jolt of energy. 

 

Mal sighed. “Fine, I’ll be ok with that. You two go get ready and we will.” 

 

Evie and Carlos got up and she basically dragged him to their room, shutting the door behind them. Jay and Mal looked at each other, then at the bathroom. 

 

“I call dibs!” They both yell, running for it but Jay trips her up and shuts the door in her face. 

 

“Jay! Come on, you cheat!” Mal said cheerfully, banging on the door. She only heard him laugh from inside, mocking her. 

 

“You snooze, you lose Mal! You know that!” Jay said and she kicked the door before walking back to the center of the room. She looked at the chairs gathered together and the charred mark her mother left. Mal began to clean, fixing the chairs and fixing the burnt spot with a bit of magic. Looking at her and Jay’s beds, an overwhelming sense overtook her. Make a nest. Mal stopped herself before she could. 

 

_ You should ask them first, they probably wouldn’t want it _ , One voice says in her head. 

 

_ But they’re yours, why wouldn’t they? _ Another says. 

 

“Shut up,” Mal grumbles to herself and gets sheets out of the closet, setting them on the ground. Soon Jay came out of the bathroom in a towel, drying his hair. 

 

“Making a nest? Why not use our sheets, for them? Don’t Omegas like stuff like that?” He said, walking over to his dresser. 

 

“Yeah, but I didn’t ask them so I just used unscented sheets. If they come out while I’m in the shower, ask em,” Mal said. She got some clothes and a towel, going into the bathroom. Mal undressed and washed, not bothering to look at her scars in the mirror. The Alpha showered quickly and got out, drying off. Through the door, she heard Evie, Jay, and Carlos talking and laughing outside. She put on her sports bra and boxers, adjusting herself in the tight fabric. She fixed her hair and took a deep breath before leaving the bathroom to join them. 

 

Mal walked out and smiled at them as they all looked at her. They met her eyes at first but their eyes went down to her boxers, staring at her bulge. Evie’s eyes lingered on her abs, remembering when her nails dragged on them. Carlos and Jay looked at her arms looking at her slightly flexing muscles. Mal grabbed some shorts and a cutoff t-shirt, putting them on quickly and sitting down on the floor next to them. 

 

“Y’all were ogling me, I had to be decent,” Mal said and Jay flipped her off. She smiled at them. 

 

“So what are we supposed to do at a sleepover?” Evie asked. She laid her head on Mal’s shoulder and the Alpha put her arm around her.  “Never had one.”

 

“Think any of us have? We just got to figure it out,” Jay said. 

 

“What if we watch a movie?” Carlos suggested. They all looked at him. “Or, or not.” 

 

“No, we can,” Mal said. “What do you have in mind?” 

 

“Um, aren’t their movies on the tv? We can watch one of them,” He says. Jay nods and crawls over and grabs the remote. He turns it on and scrolls to the movie channels. He hands the remote to Carlos. 

 

“You choose,” The Alpha says, smiling at him. 

 

“M-Me?” Carlos says nervously. He looks at Evie who nods then at Mal who does the same. “Oh-Ok.” He takes the remote and looks through. Jay slowly moves behind him, taking him into his arms and cradling the Omega. Carlos shivers pleasurably and relaxes into his arms. Carlos picks a movie eventually and they all find themselves together, wrapped up in each other. Mal was laying on Evie who was laying on Jay and Carlos was on him. Carlos had his feet on Mal’s ankles, connected them all to each other. Sleep came upon the four soon and Mal felt her Alpha and dragon at peace, as darkness overtook her.

 

*** * ***

 

Mal woke up with weight all on her body. She struggled to pull her head up but she did and grinned to herself, looking down. Evie was draped over her chest, hand on her neck. Carlos was at her legs, laying his head on them and sleeping soundly. Jay was at her feet, both of them on his chest and he was laying on Evie’s legs. The four of them had managed to get more tangled than when they had fallen asleep. Mal looked back, her eyes searching for the clock. It had just turned 6:30, giving them some time to get ready before class. But first, she had to wake them up. 

 

“Guys,” Mal groaned with a strained voice. “Get up.” None of them moved except for Evie. The Omega shuffled a bit, taking her free leg and moving it over Mal’s crotch. Not good. “Come on, wake up.” 

 

Evie groaned, clinging more to Mal and pushing her thigh against her crotch. The Alpha groaned at the pressure, feeling her boxers tighten. 

 

“Evie, Evie get up,” Mal said and the Omega groaned again but this time, got up, looking at Mal. 

 

“What? Why me wake up?” Evie said, rubbing her eyes. Her leg continued to brush against Mal and the girl knocked her head back groaning. 

 

“Move your leg,” Mal says, looking down at it. Evie looked at herself and frowned, looking back up to Mal. 

 

“Jay’s sleeping on it, why would I do that?”  The girl says cluelessly. 

 

“The other leg Evie, please,” The Alpha said. Evie looked at her leg and its placement before grinning and looking back at Mal. 

 

“In a tough spot Alpha?” She teased, moving her leg against Mal. She groaned. 

 

“Evie, seriously stop it,” Mal said. She felt herself throb against her boxers and was thankful they were somewhat loose. “It’s uncomfortable.” 

 

“Hmm, of course, isn’t it,” Evie said. She snuck her hand down from Mal’s neck, dragging her nail on the bare skin of her shirt to the drawstring of her shorts. 

 

“Don’t start something you won’t finish,” The Alpha said. “Especially with them here.” 

 

“I bet we can sneak away, “Evie said and her hand wanders under Mal’s short over her boxers and grasps her. Mal hisses at the contact. 

 

“Seriously Evie, I mean….fuck,” Mal all but growled. “You, you gotta s-stop.” 

 

“Do you really want me to?” Evie said and began to move her fingers up and down Mal. “Because if you’re serious, I will.” She started to pull away but Mal jerked to her hand. 

 

“Screw this,” Mal groaned. She grabbed Evie and snapped her fingers, a cloud of dust remaining in the spot where they were. 

 

Evie blinked as she found herself in her bathroom and she was quickly lifted on the counter as Mal started to make out with her. The Alpha was rough and fast, pulling Evie’s shirt over her head and had basically ripped her own off. Evie locked her legs around Mal’s waist, pushing them against each other. Mal thrusted against her, rubbing hard through their shorts. Her hands and nails pushed under Evie’s bra moving to the back and unclasping the latch. It fell off and was tossed across the room. But before Mal’s rut overtook her, she stepped away, catching her breath. 

 

“What? What, what is it?” Evie said, longing in her voice. “Mal, come back.” 

 

“Evie we, we can’t. Unless you’re absolutely 100% sure. Because I don’t want to force you,” Mal groaned. Her eyes searched up Evie’s body, up to her chest. She could barely hold herself back. Mal had to turn around to keep some control. “Evie?” 

 

“I….I want to wait,” Evie said. “Until my heat.” 

 

“When’s your heat?” Mal asked, clutching her arms and tapping her foot. Arousal flowed through her blood but she kept herself contained and controlled. 

 

“Maaaaaybe in two days?” Evie squeaked and Mal turned around surprised.

 

“Two days! Why didn’t you tell me sooner? Have you been taking those suppressants Aurdadon gave you?” Mal asked. Evie was now wearing Mal’s cutoff and had her arms crossed. 

 

“No. I took suppressants before and they dulled me. I don’t like them,” Evie said solemnly. “And I…..I didn’t know how to tell you. I’ve never told an Alpha about my heat before.” 

 

Mal nodded. “Ok, that makes sense, sorry I freaked out. But you want me….for your heat?” 

 

Evie blushed, looking away. “I….yes. I’ve never spent a heat with an Alpha before and you seem…...I just trust you Mal.” 

 

“What about Carlos?” The Alpha asked. “I thought you spent them with him.” 

 

“That’s what we were talking about yesterday. I told him that I wanted to send it with you and he understood. And with the elixirs your mother gave us, it would help,” She said. Mal nodded again. 

 

“I’ve spent my ruts with Omegas before but not one I cared about,” She sighed. “I wouldn’t want to hurt you.” 

 

“You haven’t hurt me yet Mal, I’m sure that you wouldn’t during my heat. Look, Carlos and I have planned it out,” Evie said. “He’d, I don’t know, sneak Jay away since it’s the weekend and we could be alone together. Our rooms are prepared for that anyway and I might have…….I might have asked the health department for condoms.” 

 

Mal laughed. “Are you serious?” Evie nodded and she laughed harder. “Wow, bold of you.” 

 

“Shut up,” Evie said and tried to hit her in the chest. Mal grabbed her hand, spotting the strike and got close to her, kissing her. 

 

“Try again, come on,” Mal said, letting go. Evie swung at her and Mal dodged, catching her fist. “Boo, you suck.” 

 

“Shut it, I’m not a fighter like you,” Evie said, grinning. It was contagious and only made Mal smile harder and she leaned forward and kissed Evie again. She kissed and kissed her, her hands moving to the Omega’s hips, pulling her closer. 

 

“Maybe not but you’re a damn good kisser,” The Alpha commented, kissing her some more. Evie purred against her lips, linking her hands around Mal’s neck. They spent a while longer with each other until Evie pulled away. “We should go huh?” 

 

“Yeah, they’re probably awake by now and we have to get to class perfectly late after all,” Evie said, brushing her thumb on a hickey on Mal’s neck. 

 

“Yeah, come on,” The Alpha lifted Evie down from the counter and fixed her hair some. “Beautiful.” 

 

“Charmer. You might give Jay a run for his money,” Evie said and Mal laughed. 

 

“Maybe but come on, we might be later than perfect. How lame is that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a cringy ending, couldn't figure out how to make it right but MAJOR NOTE AHEAD, PLEASE READ!!!
> 
> So I'm sure some of you have read ABO fics before right? I majorly right those kinds of fics with wlw and in them, I use traditional ABO dynamics. Both genders of Alpha have male parts, fully functioning. Both genders of Omegas have female parts, fully functioning. I used those tropes in this story with my female Alphas and male Omegas. If that bothers you because I might start writing smut soon, you can skip over it or stop reading in total. I mean no offense with what I write, I hope no one takes it that way. I apologize if it comes off like that, I do not mean it. That's all for now, thank you :)


	6. Perfect Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mal/Evie centric chapter and sorry I'm late, I have no excuse for that.

Second period was the worst to Mal. It was always Alphas did this and that and Omegas did the opposite. She had heard it all, literally. There wasn’t much to it but Auradon High drew it out like it did everything else. Not to mention everything Mal needed to know was already taught to her on the Isle by her mother. But even she had to admit, Auradon teachers were better than her mother. Mal tried her best to pay attention to whatever the ‘teacher’ was ‘teaching’ but it was getting harder with each second. Not only could she hear the inflection in her instructor’s voice, but she could also hear all the comments made about her by the other students. It was various things and some didn’t even piss her off in the slightest. But one, in the back of the class, was urging her second by second. 

 

Chad. He’s been a personal pain in her ass ever since they got here. And day by day, she wanted to rip his head off. Apparently, he had broken it off with Audrey, whoever that was, and had his eyes set on another. Evie. Chad talked about her like he knew her and knew she would just fall in his arms. Not on Mal’s watch. Evie was hers and she’d made that very apparent in a day and a half. And nothing would get in her way. 

 

“I said Mal!” The teacher said, slamming a ruler on her desk. Mal slowly looked up and raised an eyebrow. 

 

“What?” She responded, annoyed that her thoughts got interrupted. 

 

“What is the answer to this question? Why do Betas not experience Heats or Ruts?” They asked, glaring down at her. 

 

Mal sighed and sat back in her chair, “First of all, do not slam something in my face or on my desk again. Second of all, fix the look on your face, you look like you stepping in shit and third of all, Betas do not have the type of hormones that Alphas or Omegas do. They only have one and that is Trimone, the hormone of balance.” 

 

“Ummm, yes thank you. Moving on,” They said, turning to the rest of the class. Ml rolled her eyes and looked in her bookbag, taking out her disguised spellbook. Flipping through pages until she found her spot, she began to read over one of the more complex spells. A barrier spell. It was one like her mother used when she was experimenting on Mal to keep her screams hidden. Maleficent did it with ease but it was a simple one that only kept out sounds. This spell would keep out sounds, smells, and make the room that it was cast in look empty. It was perfect for heats and ruts. It would just take more out of Mal than she was used to so she had to make sure she had it right. Unlike the weaker magic beings on Auradon, Mal didn’t need to use a wand to cast spells, something else her mother taught her. Three words she had said in her head for the past day,  _ Tranzmith Disrupcisc Compet. _ It roughly translated to transmit the disruptions completely. Simple but hard at the same time. Just like most things in Mal’s life. 

 

The bell ringing shocked Mal out of her head and she packed up, slinging her satchel over her shoulder. It was lunch and there were some things she wanted to go over with Evie beforehand, away from the boys. Mal scented Evie earlier this morning after they left first period so if any heat smell came from her, it would be overpowered by Mal’s Alpha. She followed her faint scent through the hall and stopped in place. Something was off, something was overpowering her mark, something funky. It smelled like rotting flowers. Chasing down the scent, she came to an empty hallway. The one where she walked Evie to class. Closing in the irregular scent, she came to an empty classroom and pecked her head in. 

 

“Chad, stop,” She heard someone say and her Alpha recognized the voice before she did. Evie. “Get off me!” 

 

“You know you want this Evie, your perfect Prince. I’m here now, I’ll rescue you,” Chad said, kissing her neck. Her hands were pinned above her head with one of his hands and the other was groping her body. He had her legs spread and one of his knees was pushed against her, pinning her to the wall. “Plus I can smell your heat, your small Isle girl can’t protect you around me.” 

 

“Think again,” Mal growled, rushing at him. Mal dropped her bag as she pushed Chad off of Evie into the wall, making the plaster crack. Mal punched him in his stomach over and over, making him cough up blood and then she started at his face. Rage filled her, replaying the moment before she could interfere, the scared face of Evie and the way he had her. Backing away for a small moment, she grabbed his collar, smashing her knuckles against his perfect jawline like a skipping record. Chad wept and cried in pain, trying to defend himself. After the smell of blood and piss filled the air, Mal backed off. She picked up her bag, putting it back on her shoulder and turning back to Chad. He was slumped against a wall, going in and out of consciousness. She kicked his legs open and stepped on his crotch, making him shout out in pain. She raised her foot and began to speak. “If.” She stomped down and raised her boot again. “I” Mal raised her foot. “Ever!” She stomped on him again. “See you!” She stomped down, twisting her boot on his cloth-covered flesh “Around her!” Mal stomped harder. “Again!” She let her foot down, repeatedly. “I will kill you, you’ll be so mangled and broken not even Hades will accept you. Do not touch her.” She snarled in his face, making him whimper again. Mal backed away and turned to Evie who was standing by the door, holding her arms. 

 

“Evie,” She whispered lowly, making Evie jump slightly before looking up. “It’s me, it’s Mal.”

 

“Mal,” Evie whined, throwing herself onto the Alpha. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to let him get me like that.” 

 

“It’s not your fault, not at all. He took advantage of you and I wasn’t here fast enough. He won't touch you again, I promise Evie,” Mal said, hugging her. Evie pushed her head into Mal’s chest, trying to get as close to her as possible. 

 

“Back…..back to dorm,” She whispered, holding onto Mal. 

 

“Yeah, of course. Of course,” MAl whispered, kissing her forehead. Mal then closed her eyes and envisioned the dorm room, snapping her fingers. When she opened them, they were surrounded by the light coming in from the open curtains. Mal pulled back slightly and saw that they were in Evie’s part of their room. She picked the Omega up and laid her on her bed. She got up, starting to leave and Evie whimpered loudly. “I need to clean myself, I’ll be back, I promise.

 

“I want to take a shower, with, with you,” Evie stuttered and Mal felt her Alpha whine at the fear in her voice. 

 

“Yeah, ok Evie,” Mal said, falling weak to her Omega and coming back to her. Evie sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Mal leaned down and kissed her forehead, causing the Omega to purr very slightly. “Need me to undress you?” 

 

“Please,” Evie whispered. “If it’s not, not too much.” 

 

“Nothing's too much for you,” Mal whispered back. She crouched and pulled off Evie’s blue leather vest, throwing it away. She then lifted the hem of her shirt and helped the Omega pull it off. “Stand up for me,” Mal said gently and helped the Omega up on her feet. Evie kicked her shoes off and away as Mal started to pull her black leather leggings off. Evie was left in her underwear, trying to cover her body from Mal’s gaze. Mal felt rage run through her again, seeing that Chad had left his prints and marks all over her pearly skin. 

 

Dark purple and blue bruises covered the spots that he grabbing and groped and Mal wanted to go back and finish him off. “Don’t…..look at me. I look worse than before,” Evie whispered. 

 

“Mmm-mm, that’s not true. The only thing that doesn’t belong on your is his marks. Those prints should be left by me or Carlos or even Jay but not him. And even if they’re there, it’s not because of you. You did nothing wrong, nothing,” Mal said. “He trapped you against a wall, against your will Evie, you didn’t ask him there. Get that in your head.” Mal stroked her hand against Evie’s cheek and raised her chin to look her in the eye. “You’re amazing Evie, I promise you that. And you know fairies don’t go back on their promises right?” Evie slowly nodded. “Good. Now I’m going to get undressed, go start the shower ok?” Evie nodded again and stepped towards Mal. The Alpha, off guard, back up slightly but fall back towards her once she felt Evie’s lips on hers. The kiss was slow and sensual, emotions flowing through and from both of them. Mal felt things she’s never experienced before coming from her as she put her hand on Evie’s hips, pulling her closer. Evie put her arms around Mal’s neck, pulling her closer. Her knees dipped and Mal caught her, lifting back onto the bed. Evie locked her ankles behind Mal’s body, pressing her closer. She shivered at the cold leather that brushed against her skin but didn’t push her away. Her hand and nails got lost in Mal’s hair as she moaned into her mouth, trying to feel more of her. But suddenly, Mal pushed away and stood up. 

 

“I literally cannot fucking control myself when it comes to you,” Mal said, her eyes hazed over with arousal. 

 

“Then don’t. Mal, I want to forget about him, I want his marks gone, please,” Evie said. Mal groaned deeply, looking into her eyes. 

 

“Your heat is in a day and a half. I will take you then and only then but  _ not  _ now. Right now, we’re going to clean up and I’ll get something from lunch or tell the boys to come back. It might seem like I’m turning you down but Evie you don’t know,” Mal started to growl but bit her knuckles. “You don’t know how much I truly want you.” 

 

Evie, disheveled and panting only nodded, seeing through her turned-on haze. “Ok, let’s shower.”

 

*** * ***

 

Mal was lying in bed, staring up at the ceiling. Well, it wasn’t her head, it was their nest. She had found herself in a similar position as the night before, smothered by the three of her partners. They had all fallen asleep cradling and comforting Evie but it looked like they got tangled during the hours. It was far from sunlight but she couldn’t find herself falling back asleep anytime soon. Her Alpha was wide awake and it was shooting thoughts in her head a billion miles a second. All focusing on Evie’s heat. It was getting closer and closer by the minute and Mal had to admit, she didn’t know how to deal with it. She had everything that she needed prepped but actually doing it was the part she was most freaked about. No matter how many of her ruts she had spent with slaves, it would be nothing like this. Mal  _ cared  _ for Evie and she feared to hurt her. There were so many things that could go wrong and she had to figure out how to stop them before they started. Finding it in herself, she crawled out of the nest and sat down on the chairs a few feet away. In the few seconds, she was gone, Jay had taken her spot cradled to Evie’s back, snoring. She needed to do this and she needed to do it quick. 

 

“Mal? Where are you?” A small voice said and Mal sat up, looking towards the pile of bodies. 

 

“Carlos? Why are you awake?” She whispered and he sat up, rubbing his eyes. 

 

“Why are you awake?” He answered, crawling out of Evie’s arms and over to her. 

 

“I asked first,” Mal said and allowed him to sit comfortably in her lap.

 

“I asked second,” He said back, snuggling to her chest. Mal put her arm around him and sighed. 

 

“I was thinking about Evie’s heat. Did she tell you what’s she’s going to do?” Mal asked him, brushing blonde hair from his eyes. 

 

“Yeah, she wants to spend it with you and has her mind firmly on it. Why? Do you not want to be with her?” Carlos asked, opening his eyes fully. Mal sighed and laid back. 

 

“I do, I’m just…..worried. There are a lot of things that could go wrong and I could hurt her,” Mal told him. “I could mess up or be too rough and she’d want nothing to do with me.” 

 

“Evie likes it rough, she doesn’t like to be treated like she’s fragile,” Carlos told her. Mal hummed. “I’m serious.” 

 

“I know, I know but that’s not the point. Sure, I can figure it out as I go but I want her to feel good. I’ve never really had a problem with my ‘helpers’ not getting what they need from me but Evie’s special.” 

 

“She likes it when you rub your fingers on the small of her back. A small little grin forms on her face and she moans loud,” Carlos said, scratching his stomach.

 

“Since you know so much about what she likes, why don’t you tell me?” Mal asks and he looks into her eyes curiously. “I’m serious.”

 

“Ok, ok whatever. Evie’s not all for penetration at the start of her heat. She might beg you from your knot but you have to warm her up first. Mess with her junk with your fingers first and pinch her chest,” Carlos told her. Mal made a mental note in her head. “And she likes just when you touch her, doesn't matter where. And she likes to hold your hand or head when you’re going down on her.” 

 

“Yeah, she does seem like she’s the type,” Mal commented, playing with his hair. Carlos purred, trying to get further in her hold. “Anything else?”

 

“After you both finish, hold her. She really really likes that, her mother didn’t like touching her and no one else really did until me so just touch her as much as possible. I know I already said that but stress it. Don’t be rough unless you’re fucking her though,” He informed. “Anything you need to know?” 

 

“No, I think I got everything.” Mal felt like a huge weight was off her chest. “Thanks, Carlos.” 

 

“Mhm, anything for my Alpha,” He whispered and then opened his eyes, realizing what he said. “I mean-”

 

“You’re fine. I like it. You can call me whatever you want Carlos,” Mal said, smiling down at him. He purred and leaned up without thinking. Realization went through him and he hesitated, unsure. All of the fighting thoughts left him as Mal pressed her lips against his quickly. She laid her hand on his cheek and he grabbed her head, pulling her more against him. He shuffled, putting his thighs either side of her. Mal moved her hands down to his back, pressing them harder against each other. Her hands moved to his hair, falling victim to his tongue in her mouth, making her weak. It brushed against the roof of her mouth, making her moan loudly. Luckily it was muffled by him. Mal pushed him back, her heart beating more than before as she looked at his face. His lips were swollen and his hair was all over, sticking up because of her hands. “Where’d you learn to kiss like that? Holy shit.” 

 

“Experience. You heard the rumors,” Carlos said, blushing. 

 

“Fuck the rumors. Carlos, you are the most talented person I’ve ever kissed,” Mal said smirking at him. “Kiss me again.” He giggled joyfully and leaned forward for another kiss, softer this time. His tongue expertly swiped against her lips and she parted them, moaning as it entered her mouth. Carlos tasted like sweets like she had robbed the candy store and crashed on sugar. The Omega giggled on her lips, moaning back at her. Pulling away as they both went out of breath, Carlos chuckled. “I didn’t expect our first kiss to be like that.” 

 

“Mmm, me either. I was thinking more like Jay in me and Evie touching me and you kissing me,” Carlos commented and then blushed. “I mean!” 

 

“You can talk about what you think, Carlos. I’d never hold you back from something you want to do,” Mal said, fixing his hair a bit. Loose blonde and black curls were strewn about his face in an adorable way and his face was flushed. “You know Carlos, you’ve spent all your heats with Evie, right? And all of hers with you?” 

 

“Yeah, it’s our thing sort of. I see her in a way no one else does,” Carlos yawns. “Why?” 

 

“Do you want to um help Evie out first?” Mal said. “I mean you don’t have to but…. I don’t know why I said that.” 

 

“I want to! I mean I want to,” He said, whispering. “If Evie wants to.” 

 

“I just don’t want to break your traditional thing,” The Alpha said. “So do you really want to?” 

 

“Yeah, I really wan,” Carlos yawned. “Sorry, I’m just tired.” 

 

Mal yawned too, “Yeah. We can talk about it in the morning. Let’s just sleep now.” 

 

“Should we join them?” Carlos asked sleepily. 

 

“Nah, just let them sleep,” Mal said. “But we’re sleeping in the nest.” Carlos didn’t respond so she looked down to see him sleeping peacefully on his lap. Carefully picking him up, she walked them over to the nest and laid him down. She laid next to him and he moved to her chest. Feeling a purr rip through her, Mal relaxed and sleep came onto him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	7. Bite-mark Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been twenty days, I am so sorry so an extra 1000 words for you
> 
> Also, someone asked for a smut scene between Evie and Carlos and it's the first one of this fic. Enjoy!
> 
> Caution, mentions of G!P Mal throughout chapter. Feel free to skip until " Are you sure?"

Mal and Jay lugged around large book bags full of food, raiding each of the vending machines. It was the day of Evie’s heat and even if she wasn’t around her, she could sense it. When she woke up earlier, there was a heavy scent of arousal and chocolate in the air. Evie had spent the night in Mal’s bed, cuddled up to the Alpha. Mal, of course, didn’t mind but she was worried about the morning. And she had every right to be. Once she woke, Evie had been all over her in more ways that one. The Omega had been straddling her, lightly grinding herself down on Mal’s crotch. If she hadn’t promised Carlos that he could Evie’s first ‘run’ with him, she would have taken the girl right then and there. Even if it had been an hour ago, Mal could still vividly remember Evie’s whines when she forced herself out of bed to get Carlos and get Jay out of the room. 

 

“Mal? Did you hear me?” Jay said, bumping her. She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at him. 

 

“Yeah, Jay what?” She asked.

 

“What am I supposed to do with Carlos today and well, the next three days?”Jay asked. “After he’s calmed down and everything, I want to do something fun with him but I don’t know what.” 

 

“It’s a Friday, do something in the woods. Explore the town or something. We’ve only been at the school since we’ve got here, I’m sure there’s more,” Mal said. “You like Carlos so try to woo him or something.” 

 

“Charm him?” Jay said in question. Mal nodded. “Ok well, I can do that. Take him out on a date or whatever.” 

 

“Have you ever been on a date?” Mal asked and Jay frowned. 

 

“Well no, not really. Whenever I ask an Omega out, it always ends in sex and me stealing from them but I don’t want to do that with Carlos. He’s special,” Jay says. 

 

“You’re really hooked on him,” Mal said. “Jay, if he’s special, do something special. Something that you know he’ll love or use magic if you don’t know. Make an effort with him, it’ll go far.” 

 

“I haven’t used any magic since I was little, my dad forbid it. But for Carlos…….I guess I could learn again. But next time, not this time. I could do something horribly wrong,” He said and Mal laughed. 

 

“Magic comes with mistakes. But you know why our parents didn’t like us using magic?” She asked. 

 

“Not really? I just supposed it was because I was too weak for it,” Jay said. 

 

“Nah, the opposite. There’s this old old prophecy that says any child born of a magic being will be stronger than them, good or bad. Maleficent knows this so she banned it for any except for adults. If all of the kids on the Isle knew? Heh, they would rule,” Mal explained.

 

“So what you’re saying is that I’m stronger than my dad?” The Alpha boy said and a small smiled formed on his face. “What the fuck.” 

 

“I know,” Mal said. “So all you have to do is practice and I’m sure it’ll come to you.” 

 

“Yeah hopefully. But I just don’t want to become what my dad is. Cold-hearted, harmful, self-destructive…….evil. If I ever did something to Carlos or Evie because of my magic…….I’d never forgive myself,” He whispered. 

 

“Jay, you’re not Jafar and you’ll never be. Just because you share blood with him, doesn’t mean you’ll become him in a later time. All you have to do is control your Alpha and everything will be fine. If not...then I’ll make it fine. I promise you.” Mal laid a hand on Jay’s shoulder and rubbed her thumb on it gently. He smiled at her and they looked into each other’s eyes. Mal’s gaze was strong and unbreaking and through her stone green eyes, Jay saw a deep set caring staring back at him. One that had never been directed at him before. He’s always seen it when she looked at Evie or Carlos but never him and it made his stomach ball up in an uncomfortable way. He liked it. 

 

“Thanks, Mal,” He whispered, smiling back at her. 

 

“You can come to me anytime Jay, just like Evie and Carlos can. In my eyes, you’re no different than they are. I care for you all the same,” Mal said. She let her hand fall, rubbing against Jay’s arm before it fell to her side. He was disappointed to see it go. 

 

“I know...thanks again,” He said. “Now shall we see if Carlos and Evie stunk up our dorms?” 

 

Mal chuckled. “I guess we should.”

 

*** * ***

 

As soon as Mal pulled Jay out of the room and the door shut, Evie was on Carlos, pinning him to the bed. Even in her heat, she was more dominant than him. Her lips sucked down his neck and when his shirt got in the way, she ripped it apart, throwing it across the room. Somehow after that assault, he managed to flip them over. Evie growled in frustration, looking back up at his eyes. His hunger glared back at her and she smirked, leaning up and pecking his lips. 

 

Carlos pinned her arms above her head and moved down her body, stripping her as he went. Evie moaned and arched her body up to his touch, trying to grind against him. He had purposely positioned his leg between hers, feeling her drenched crotch against his bare leg to give her a bit of pressure. The blue-haired Omega cried out and whined as Carlos’ mouth met her chest, sucking and nipping at her nipples. Realized his reach was stretching he let go of her arms and stuck the newly freed hand under her shorts. Evie moaned loudly, her hands going to his back, scratching down. Red welts formed and Carlos hissed as he worked his hand between her legs. He intricately flicked his index finger through her folds gently, gathering lube. With his thumb, he rubbed her clit and the area around it, making her cry out louder than before. He was thankful Mal put on a soundproof forcefield. Carlos slipped two fingers inside Evie making the Omega shudder pleasantly. She humped against his palm as he started to roughly finger her. 

 

“Car-Carlos! I’m gonna, I’m gonna!” Evie whined, her back arching high in the air. He watched with a smirk as he stroked against her spot, making her cum in that very instant. Carlos gently moved his fingers in and out as she came down from her high, settling on the bed. Her scent didn’t change from its unsatisfied state and he knew they weren’t done. As she caught her breath, Carlos quickly took off his boxers, allowing his hardon to slap against his stomach. He knew that he wouldn't be enough to state Evie but it would be enough until Mal got back. He reached over to the purple Alpha’s nightstand and searched her drawers until he found it. Maleficent's fertile blockers. Knowing he wouldn’t need much, he only drunk half of one of the bottles before putting it back. Carlos waited in-between Evie's legs until she groaned, sitting up. She smiled at him before pulling him down into a kiss. They both moaned into it, falling into each other’s presence. Carlos purred on her lips and Evie laughed, pushing him back. 

 

“Are you ok?” He croaked, rubbing her stomach. 

 

“Yeah, ‘M good. Thank you,” She said, her voice low enough to be whispering. Carlos smiled back. 

 

“Can I?” He asked and she nodded, locking her fingers with his. Carlos slipped himself inside with ease, both of them groaning at the pressure. Evie then sighed in relief, her Omega calming for a brief moment. He pushed in until he couldn’t any longer and propped Evie’s leg on his shoulder. Thank the gods that she was flexible. He leaned down and met Evie’s lips again with his own and starting to pump his hips in and out of her. They both cried out in each other’s mouths and Carlos sped up, his skin starting to slap against Evie’s. She could tell that he was close, his eyes were squeezed shut tightly and his mouth was agape. The tendons in his neck tensed each time he humped into her and Evie tried to laugh through her moaning. She snaked one of her hands away from his and down between her legs, rubbing her clit furiously. She inched towards her climax, squeezing and clenching around Carlos. He laid his head next to hers, whining and squealing as he thrust in and out, barely holding himself back. Evie took her hand away from his and grabbed the back of his neck, making him moan loudly. 

 

“Come for me Carlos, I know you’re close,” She whispered in his ear, grunting between words. “I am too so just let go. Let go, Carlos.” He whined and humped quickly twice before letting himself go inside her. Evie moaned at the sensation, her orgasm quickly coming on her. Her legs wrapped against his waist as she shook violently. Carlos laid on her and pulled out slowly, resting. Evie rubbed the baby hairs on the back of his heat, making him purr quietly. 

 

“You’re always so good to me Carlos,” She whispered and he groaned, rolling on his back. 

 

“Anything for you Evie, no matter what,” He said, faintly smiling. 

 

“I know and that’s why I love you,” She said, kissing his lips lightly. “And you were so good to me that I know have to go to sleep.” 

 

He chuckled. “Ok, Mal should be here when we wake up.” He kissed her forehead and she purred before falling asleep.

 

*** * ***

 

Mal and Jay could smell through the barrier she put around their rooms. The Omega’s mixed scent was affecting them in ways they hadn't imagined. The short girl opened the door and almost fell into her rut as she stepped into the room. Carlos was sitting on her bed and the door closing snapped him out of a trance. He looked up and smiled at them. 

 

“Hey guys,” He said euphorically. “Have fun getting food?”

 

“It was alright, where’s Evie?” Mal asked, putting her bag down on the ground. Jay stayed close to the door, tapping his fingers on the wood. 

 

“She’s in the shower, we got done a while back and she just woke up,” Carlos explained. He got up and kissed Mal’s neck before looking her in the eye. “Don’t hurt her ok? Not unless she asks for it.”

 

“Never,” She whispered. “Thank you.” 

 

“No problem,” He grinned. Carlos grabbed his leather jacket and went over to Jay, locking their arms together. “Ready to go?”

 

“Yeah, come on,” Jay said. They left the room and the door shut behind them. As soon as it clicked, Mal raced around the room, getting herself ready. She kicked her boots and threw her jacket into her closet, making quick work of her shirt. She kept her shorts on just in case. Mal went to her dresser, rolling another layer of deodorant on and quick sprays of cologne. She then went to her nightstand and downed the rest of an opened bottle of Maleficent's potion. She felt the magic work quickly and threw the bottle out. She heard the shower shut off and jumped on her bed, waiting impatiently. Soon, the door opened and Evie stepped out, steam rushing out of the bathroom. Of course, she liked her showers boiling. Mal ignored that for now and stood up, her hands awkwardly hanging at her sides. She smiled nervously at Evie and Evie chuckled. 

 

“Hi,” The Omega said and Mal felt a wave of relief splash over her. 

 

“Hey Evie,” She said, sitting back on the bed. The Omega came up to her and straddled her lap, wrapping her arms around Mal’s neck. “Fuck, you smell so good.”

 

“You do too,” Evie purred, tilting her head down and kissing Mal gently on the lips. “Lucky that I get to see you before I’m in a heat craze.” 

 

Mal laughed, “I almost went into a rut when I stepped in here. Carlos got past your first round?” 

 

“Yeah, he always does. He always knows what to do to get me over that edge,” Evie said, running her nail down Mal’s cheek. 

 

“Hopefully I’ll know what too,” Mal whispered and Evie smiled. 

 

“Of course you will. You’re Mal, you always know what to do,” She said, kissing her again. “But I hope you’re ready, I can feel my next wave coming on.” 

 

“Yeah, I’m ready. Are you?” Mal asked. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

Evie looked down at her with black hazed-over eyes. “You’re cute Mal.”

Evie slammed Mal against the bed, kissing her roughly. Mal’s eyes widened at her sudden switch but got into pace, catching up with the Omega’s roughness. Mal tore Evie’s towel off and kicked it onto the ground. Evie, in her naked glory, sat atop Mal’s lap turning the Alpha on insanely. They smashed their lips together, moaning into each other’s mouths. Mal took off her shorts and bra. Evie watched, groaning at the sight of the Alpha’s abs. Just below, her hard-on jumped against her groin, twitching violently. Mal flipped them over, her nails digging into the soft flesh of Evie’s ass. The Omega moaned at the slight pain, wincing away from it. Mal pulled back and sat her hands on Evie’s hips.

“Do you want this Evie” Mal asked her seriously.

“Yes I do,” Evie answered back. That's all the permission that Mal needed. She took Evie’s lips in hers and lowered her hand to her crotch. She played around until she found the little bundle of nerves that sent her over the edge. Mal stroked it gently, kissing down Evie’s body. To her, it felt like she was everywhere at once. Mal’s head had reached Evie’s wet pussy, blowing on it playfully. Evie moaned loudly, trying to push herself towards Mal. She was dripping for her. Mal felt herself grow harder at the thought of her taking all of her.

Mal sent her tongue to work, inserting it into her folds. Evie didn't care if the Evil Queen herself could hear her moaning, Mal felt heavenly. Her legs wrapped around the Alpha’s neck. She pulled out her tongue and replaced it with two fingers. Evie squeezed around the intruders and groaned at the feel of them stretching her. Mal pumped them in and out of her with vigor. The Omega screamed.

“Mal fuck... too good,” Evie panted out. Mal slowly withdrew her fingers and sucked them. Evie almost came on sight. It was too much. Mal held herself to Evie’s pussy and pushed against her but didn't put it in. “In Mal please put it in,” Evie begged. She didn’t imagine an Alpha would be this good. Mal’s scent surrounded her in the best way possible, urging her to submit. This was better than as anything she had felt before. “I’m yours, I’m yours, Alpha, please inside, please!”

Mal only nodded as she rubbed her cock against her. Evie moaned, overwhelmed by her senses.

“In in,” She begged. Mal finally granted her wish and put it in slowly. As soon as she was halfway in, she slammed the rest of it into her. Evie groaned at the mixture of pleasure and pain. Mal gave her some time to adjust to the stretch but when she nodded her head in approval, she pulled out in her. Mal stopped at her tip edged outside of Evie and pushed back in, bottoming out. Evie groaned deeply, almost ripping the sheets. Mal picked up her pace, starting to moan as Evie squeezed around her. Already her knot was forming, trying to push itself into Evie. It throbbed and pushed against the Omega’s clit, furthering her pleasure.

 

The Omega screamed at Mal’s hammering inside her. She was in ecstasy. She didn't want it to stop and Mal knew it as she continued her thrusting, moving deeper in her. She could barely move as Evie clenched around her, making her hips shake with each movement. “Fucking hell, Evie.”

 

Mal moaned at the feel of her velvet walls clamping her with pleasure. She was close and so was Evie. Mal pulled out and turned Evie on her side, sliding herself back in at slow as possible. Evie cried out at the reentry, it pushing her closer to her climax. The Alpha leaned down, towering over Evie’s body as she started to bite and nip at the Omega’s pearly skin. Evie moaned at the pain and she felt herself careen over the edge, coming hard.  

 

“Mal, Mal, I'm com-I'm coming!” Evie screamed out. Her walls clenched down on Mal’s dick. She road out her waves, pushing her knot in inch by inch. Evie squeezed one more time and that sent Mal over the edge. Her knot slipped entirely in and her teeth dug into Evie’s neck, squeezing down until she broke skin. Mal came, her body shaking as she collapsed onto Evie with a low groan. They both panted, relishing in each other’s scents. Mal carefully moved, trying not to cause her Omega any pain as she spooned her. Evie let out a deep breath and her body relaxed, feeling Mal’s arms around her. 

 

“You bit me,” Evie whispered. “Mal…”

 

“I know, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have and we haven’t talked about it and I-”

 

“Shut up Alpha,” Evie hissed and Mal instinctively pushed her hip up into the girl. Evie moaned feeling Mal gently come inside of her once more.

 

“Sorry,” Mal groaned, panting again. “The Alpha name.”

 

“It’s fine, it’s why I said it,” Evie purred. “Anyway, I don’t care if you bit me, you know that I wanted you to.” 

 

“Are you sure? I mean you could still be in Omega haze mind and not mean it,” Mal rambled. 

 

“Well I’m not and I know what I’m thinking. My mother made sure of it, she put a spell on me when I first presented enabling me to never go into a complete Omega mind. It was so I could defend myself against unworthy Alphas,” Evie explained. 

 

“Well that’s something she did right,” Mal whispered and Evie playfully swatted her. 

 

“Can I get back to what I was saying?” Evie asked, looking back and Mal nodded. “Ok. I loved that you bit me, I love that you knotted me. All I want to know is, will you let me bite you back?” 

 

Mal spoke immediately. “Yes, yes of course. Why would I say no?”

 

“Mother said that a rightful Alpha would always say no to allowing an Omega to bite him back. But Mal, you’re more than a rightful Alpha, you’re a perfect Alpha,” Evie whispered. She roamed around until she found Mal’s hand. “You’re my perfect Alpha.” 

 

Mal felt tears form in her eyes and pushed her head into a pillow. “Evie…”

 

The Omega squeezed Mal’s hand. “You really are and I want you to know that. You did nothing wrong, everything was perfect. You’re exactly the first Alpha I wanted to spend my heat with,” Evie said. “And I don’t regret anything.” 

 

Mal mumbled something into the pillow, running her thumb against Evie’s knuckles. 

 

“What was that?” Evie asked and Mal turned her head. 

 

“I said if you tell the guys I’m crying like this, I’ll kill you,” Mal said, rubbing away any tears. “I feel something for you and them and I don’t want to mess it up so please tell me if I ever do something wrong, ever. I never want to hurt you.” 

 

‘“I know and you haven’t. At least not in ways I didn’t want. You’re amazing Mal,” Evie said sweetly and Mal shuffled. 

 

“You are too and there’s something on the tip of my tongue that I want to say but…..I can’t,” She whispered and Evie hummed. 

 

“I know what you mean Mal and just for your information, I feel the same,” Evie said and Mal could hear the smile on her face. “Now if you excuse me, you wore me out.” 

 

“Wait til road two.” Evie’s laugh filled the room and Mal didn’t hate it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jay chapters next ya'll. Stay tuned!


End file.
